Paths
by CelenaD
Summary: Anna meets a fortune teller that tells her her life must follow one of 2 paths. Both have their sorrows but which will she choose? Sent on an unexpected journey, she encounters violence and love for the first time, sealing her fate. Kratos and Anna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anna pushed a branch out of her way, trying to find the elusive path that led to the wise woman's house. She paused a moment to push a brown lock behind her ear and look around surveying her position. "Yes, it was right around here…" she thought. Looking down she spotted some mushrooms and gathered them for her basket.

Less than a year ago she had been here mushroom hunting when she had heard an old woman cursing. Following the sounds of the raspy old voice down the path she had found the old wise woman, (some said witch) on the ground surrounded by spilled apples. "Are you okay Mother?" she had asked the old woman while rushing forward to help her to her feet. "Fine, Fine" the old woman answered while brushing herself off. "Just lost my footing. I'm getting too old to be a hermit."

Anna busied herself with picking up the apples. Everyone knew of this woman in the village and feared her. But Anna couldn't bring herself not to help an old woman had fallen no matter who she may be. Standing up with the now filled basket she handed it to the old woman. The woman suddenly grasped her hands. "You're not yet 21." She said. "No" Anna agreed, squirming uncomfortably. "On your 21st birthday," the old woman continued, "come to this path again. Follow it to the end and you'll find me. I'll tell you what things I may." With that the old woman turned away with her basket and hurried up the path leaving Anna shocked.

The wise woman wanted to see her? What would she tell her? Mushroom hunting forgotten Anna had hurried to her home close to the Temple, where her Grandfather was caretaker. At first she though she wouldn't go back, but fearing that the wise woman would come looking for her she decided at last that she must go. That being decided she had put the whole thing from her mind.

Now almost a year later Anna had again found the path where she had first met the old woman. Full of dread and excitement she followed the path to where it ended. It ended with a small but comfortable looking wood hut. Anna hesitated, wondering whether or not she should knock when a voice spoke behind her, "So you've come." Anna whirled around, startled to find the old woman standing in front of her, leaning on a cane and looking pleased. "I didn't think you would." She rasped. "That shows courage." Anna decided to be truthful, "I didn't want to come but…I was afraid not to." The old woman laughed, "People fear me because they fear the knowledge that I have. But I would never hurt you or anyone. The knowledge itself though…it can't make the same promise."

The old woman walked past her into the hut, "Well come in then." Anna's sense of foreboding increased but she followed the old woman and seated herself at an old table across from her.

The old woman eyed her for a moment and then said, "Perhaps you're wondering why I asked you here today?" Anna nodded, unable to speak. "Well a precious few people down in yonder village would have stopped to help one such as me. Like I said you showed me a kindness and now I want to return the favour. I told you I have a certain knowledge. What I mean is…sometimes I can see things, sense them." Anna waited for what the old woman would say next. She now understood why the wise woman had called her here; to tell her what she knew of Anna's future.

"Now please understand," the old woman began again, "our future is not set. Everyone has a chance to change their fate, but you…" she trailed off looking as though she didn't want to say the rest. The suspense urged Anna to find her tongue at last, "Please, whatever it is, just tell me."

The old woman continued, sounding cold and businesslike now, "While most people have an unlimited number of possible futures, there are usually a few possibilities that stand out as seeming the most likely to occur. But with you your life seems to be tied up in one of two possible fates. One is to continue as you are now. You will age but your life will not change from what it is now and has always been. You will grow old, caring for the temple and its priests and you will do so alone. No husband or children do I see for you on this path." Anna recoiled from this barren vision of her future but the old woman wasn't finished yet. "It's not so bad my dear." She rasped. "Yes you will have no family but you will have friends and simple pleasures. You will live a long and satisfactory life."

Anna felt these words cold comfort. To be only 21 years old today, aching for romance and told that her future would be a lonely one? It was too much! "What of the other path?" She asked. "What of the other possible fate?"

"Death." The old woman answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Death," the old woman said, startling Anna but the woman wasn't finished. "And love. A love from heaven itself; in fact a love and passion that will be all consuming. As well as a chance to redeem the cold heart of a warrior out of legend." Anna sat still for a moment trying to process this incredible pronouncement and then burst with questions. "But how can this be? What do you mean, 'out of legend'? And if this is a heavenly love surely it can't be doomed? Would not the very gods themselves protect it? You must be missing something?"

The old woman breathed deeply before she tried to explain, "I see only pieces of this picture. I don't understand everything but I know the love itself would not be doomed, only you. This love would consume you and you will not enjoy it long before it leads you to your death. Bittersweet to say the least."

Silence descended on the two women till Anna spat angrily, "You speak in riddles old woman! Why do you taunt me with your witchcraft?" The old woman hissed in anger, "The future will be as it will! Save your serpent's tongue for the gods missy!" But seeing the tears begin to well in the girl's eyes the wise woman relented. She had seen many a hard fate in her time but for one so young this was a difficult prophecy to hear. She continued in a gentler tone, "There now child… you mustn't get too upset. I have been wrong in the past and many other possible futures can await you. If you fear this mystery man then have no dealings with strangers-"Anna cut in, "Especially legends that should suddenly appear out of stories?" she asked caustically. The old woman sighed in defeat, "Do as you will. Never forget you have a choice though. Go on now. Enjoy your spring while you have it." And with that the old woman rose and shuffled out of the hut.

Anna sat where she was for a moment, frozen with shock, anger and incredulity. Finally she pushed her chair back and burst out of the hut into the comforting sunshine. In the warm and natural daylight it suddenly seemed ridiculous to have paid attention to anything the old woman had said. Anna started down the path home mentally chiding herself for even coming here in the first place. Out loud she asked herself, "How could it be true? How could she know what my future will be? No one knows that." But inside a little voice spoke up, 'But the talent for prophecy does exist in the land. Being raised at the temple you know this.' The problem was she did know this. She had learned of the prophet priests and priestesses.

"But that old woman was not a priestess!" she argued back. 'Nevertheless,' the voice continued, 'that doesn't mean the Sight is unknown to her.' This thought quieted her and she walked on in a confused state, finally exiting the forest and continuing down the road until she stopped at a small stream to rest.

Resting her back against a large willow tree, she dipped her feet into the cooling water. 'What if it was true? A life alone or love followed quickly with death?'

"But the old woman said she could be wrong!" she protested to the stream. 'But she didn't sound unsure of herself at all…' Anna sat for a while watching the babbling stream flow past her feet, water bugs skating over the surface, the willow branches gently swaying in the breeze. All of these things were so small and simple and yet she valued them nonetheless.

At long last Anna's practicality asserted herself. 'As far as I can tell I have 3 choices. I can believe her, not believe her or wait and see. If there is nothing I can do then I must just wait and see.' And with that she lifted herself out of the water and stood. Despite the practical choice, deep down she was still melancholy. All the joy of her birthday and coming of age had been sucked away. As she walked in the dusty road she knew that whatever she may try to tell herself she would be unlikely to willingly meet with any travelers which should happen upon her village.

And then as though her very thoughts had willed it to happen, a friendly voice called out from behind her, "Hello there young miss! Hello! Can you help an old traveler on his way?"

Anna spun around in fear at the sound of the man's voice but quickly relaxed as an old man approached her. "How can I help you sir?" She asked. "I'm looking for the temple. It's been some time since I've traveled these parts. Perhaps you can point out the way?" Anna smiled, beneath the man's traveling cape she could see his priest's robes peeking out from underneath. "I'd be happy to guide you sir. I'm going there myself. My grandfather is the caretaker there."

The old man slapped his knee and laughed, "Young Toby a grandfather! Why you must be his little grand daughter Anna then. I bounced you on my knee once upon a time." Anna laughed with this apparent friend of her grandfather, "My, it has been sometime since you were here. Today is my 21st birthday." "Well we shall have to make a celebration of it then later tonight!"

The old man turned around frowning; "Now where has he gotten off to?" "Who?" Anna asked. "My protection. These are dark times little Anna. No one should be traveling the roads alone with the Desians about." Turning back the way he had come he yelled, "Kratos! Where are you? I've found the way!"

Anna held her breath as a tall, fierce looking, auburn haired man walked into view. "Are you sure this time?" The man asked. "Yes, yes." The old man answered, "I found us a guide. This is Anna. Don't worry now, she lives at the temple. We'll be there long before sundown." The man grunted noncommittally and casually held on to the handle of his blade.

The old priest turned towards Anna again, "Don't mind him dear. He has atrocious manners but quite the deft hand with a sword. Please let me introduce ourselves. I'm Kalar and this is my protector for the trip, Kratos." Kratos nodded stiffly in Anna's direction and then looked past her down the road toward the direction of the village. "How much farther is it?" he asked Anna. His voice was crisp but pleasant; a soldier's voice. It made Anna shiver with its coldness though. "We'll be there well in time for supper if we leave now." She answered. "Then let's be on our way." Kratos said and started off ahead of them both.

Mindful suddenly of the old woman's predictions, Anna hung back for a moment, letting Kratos pull well ahead of her. It wasn't that she really wanted to talk to him, but meeting travelers so soon after hearing her future predicted was enough to make her cautious. If the old woman was right, any random traveler could be the death of her. When there was enough distance between them, Anna offered the old man her arm and they walked on together at slower pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Old Toby, (formally known as Young Toby), put down the axe he was using to chop firewood and rushed up to the 3 figures approaching the temple. "Anna, where have you been? "I'm sorry Grandfather, I was mushroom hunting." She showed him her basked as proof.

"Now Toby, don't be upset with her. It was my fault she's so late. She had to walk slowly for me. Toby squinted at the old priest leaning on his grand daughter's arm, "Well bless me! Kalar, is that you?" The two men embraced happily, "You haven't visited in so long! Where have you been?" Kalar smiled happily at his old friend. "All will be explained in good time old friend. But take heart, happier times are coming. You'll hear everything over supper tonight. I'll make sure you're invited! First, please escort me and my bodyguard here to the temple's head priest. Father Mulois I believe?"

"Of course!" Toby replied, "Right this way then." And with that Toby took Kalar and Kratos off to the temple. With their departure Anna at last sighed in relief. She wasn't interested in the young warrior at all. In fact she found him rather cold but in her current stated of mind she'd feel better on her own today. She knew it was unlikely that she'd be invited to dinner tonight and even if she was she could get out of it. With one last look at the three departing men she went inside her comfortable little cottage.

Anna sat tiredly at her little vanity table looking into the mirror at her tired and soiled reflection. In an effort to rid her mind of unwanted thoughts she had busied herself in a flurry of cleaning. Now the cottage was clean, and she was a mess. Yet still she pondered the old woman's predictions. In frustration she laid her head down upon her arms and muttered to herself, "Truly that old woman was a witch to have cursed me with such thoughts." She was roused from her dark mood by her grandfather's sudden calling of "Anna, Anna where are you?" 

He burst into her room in a hurry. "Ah, there you are. But you're a mess! What have you been doing? Hurry up and get ready for supper! Everyone will be waiting for us!" He hurried to her closet and started sorting through her meager wardrobe.

"Grandfather, I'm rather tired. I'd like to stay home today. Please enjoy your evening without me." Her grandfather stopped his rummaging to give Anna a 'No Nonsense' glare, "Kalar has requested that you join us for Supper. You will not disappoint him and shame us in the process."

Anna cursed to herself; she had forgotten that Kalar had promised to celebrate her birthday. Her grandfather was right. To refuse this invitation would be shameful. "All right grandfather. If you'll draw me some water from the well I'll be ready straight away." Her grandfather smiled and patted her cheek, "There's my good girl." He continued out but paused at the door to turn back and say, "And bring you hard dear. I'm afraid I couldn't help bragging to Kalar that your voice could rival any he might have heard in his travels." Anna flushed, "Now what did you do that for? I can't sing in front of these strangers!" Toby frowned, "You'll sing or I'll look a great fool! Now stop your modest foolishness! I'll get your water and then see that cook slows down the preparations for Supper to give you some time to prepare." And with that he clomped away.

Anna felt ashamed. It wasn't often that her grandfather spoke to her so harshly. He must be wondering why I'm being so difficult today. Maybe she should tell him about the old woman? But no he would be angry with her for going and scoff at any predictions anyone not involved with temple would make. She sat a moment longer in indecision before deciding, "He'd be right to scoff. I can't keep worrying and jumping at every shadow! I'll just go about my business as I always would!"

She washed with the water her grandfather had provided and dressed in her nicest frock; a dark pink muslin with an empress waist line. The colour was very becoming on her and brought out the natural pinkness in her cheeks. After clipping up her wavy brown hair she was ready to go before her grandfather could become impatient with her again. She paused before leaving to pick up her little harp and away they went to dinner.

Supper was delicious. Anna feasted on delicacies that had rarely touched her lips in her 21 years, and from the quality of the fare provided she knew that Kalar must indeed be a high ranking priest or be bearing some very glad tidings. Perhaps even both. Whatever his reason for coming, Kalar had yet to announce his news to the impressive number of guests that had gathered at the temple for dinner. The village elders were there as well as all the priests and priestesses, filing the temple's large dining hall with talk, laughter and the sounds of happy eating.

Anna's heart warmed as she looked over at the old priest talking animatedly with her grandfather. He had greatly honoured them by seating them both at the high table close to him. On one side sat Father Mulois with Kalar at his side and her grandfather next to him. She had been seated next to her grandfather with the silent Kratos on the other side of her. When she first realized the seating arrangements she had suffered a moment of fear but she dared not protest and ruin this for her grandfather. She soon found her fears to be groundless as she found that Kratos had no conversation to share with her or anyone. He simply sat silently, picking at his food and staring coldly at different people scattered about the hall.

Anna was relieved by his silence at first but as the evening drew on and he had not the smallest words of courtesy she found herself growing annoyed. Out of common courtesy he should at least exchange some common courtesies with her! And surely he must realize that she couldn't say anything to him. As a young maid it wasn't her place to initiate a conversation with a strange young man. She couldn't speak until he spoke first, other wise her grandfather would be outraged.

Before long she found herself shooting him angry glances with he had the temerity to ignore! 'What an affront to the hospitality of this hall!' she thought. If he's been traveling with Kalar for so long he really ought to know better!' Her anger decreased slightly as she suddenly realized that her might not realize that he was supposed to speak first. Perhaps the custom was different in his land? But to refuse to eat was widely known as rude.

At last she leaned over to him and hissed, "I'm sorry the food of this hall is so unto your liking! But then what more can you expect from such country bumpkins as ourselves!"

Kratos blinked in shock. He had barely noticed the young women beside him to except to admire her beauty as she entered the hall. He couldn't account for her sudden and vehement anger until looking down at his barely touched plate. Leaning towards her slightly he said in a low voice, "It is the very richness of this food which stops me from eating it. I am just a poor mercenary and I'm not used to eating extravagantly. If I were to eat all this…well I don't want to ruin your meal. Let's just say I wouldn't have very pleasant rest tonight."

Anna turned red with embarrassment, suddenly ashamed of her harsh words. But before she had a chance to apologize Father Mulois had stood up and called for everyone's attention. Once everyone had quieted he looked around the room smiling. "We've gathered today to welcome our long lost friend Father Kalar who has spent the last many years of his life gathering information so that he could come here today and tell us his news. Father Kalar, please tell us the good news."

Father Kalar stood and beamed at all the happy faces, "All of the sighs and oracles have made it clear that within the next five years the next Chosen will be born to the good people of Iselia."

The people of Iselia who had gathered in the hall erupted with good cheer. Anna felt all her worries fade away in that moment. The Chosen would soon be among them and Iselia would be the village honoured by her presence. Soon there would be no more mana shortages or Desians. She turned to her grandfather who hugged her ecstatically and then she turned to Kratos and the smile froze on her face.

All over the hall people were happy and celebrating but Kratos looked cold and solitary, as though the happiness of this news could not touch him. Anna put her hand on his arm to get his attention and when his cold gaze swung her way she said, "Don't look so grim. This is good news truly. I'm sure the Chosen won't fail this time. Now that we know she will be coming to Iselia we can raise her in strength and help her to learn all she needs to know to complete the regeneration journey." She was confused when Kratos simply kept looking at her, as though her words were nothing. She tried a different track. "Wouldn't you like to put down your sword at last? Wouldn't you like to rest in peace and happiness?"

Something about her words must have shocked him because he recoiled from her slightly and peered at her searchingly as though trying to answer some important question. At last he looked away and said, "There is nothing I would like more than to finally be able to rest. It is my dearest wish to finally complete my work." There was such sadness to his voice. Anna couldn't understand how he could soak up all the gaiety around them and change it to such despair. The answer to his question held some heavy meaning that she couldn't grasp.

Though it seemed as though he had forgotten her again she said, "Kratos, you speak as though you have been fighting your way through the ages. Have you had such a hard life that you can't believe to look to a bright future?" He didn't answer her nor make any move to look towards her again. Surrounded by happiness and hope, Anna felt her self sucked into Kratos' small bubble of darkness.

It was then that Kalar and her Grandfather started calling her forward to sing. A chair had been brought to the centre of the hall. She rose slowly still looking at Kratos, hoping that he would look at her once more and she would not see that deadness in his eyes. As though she were in a dream she found herself sitting in a chair with all eyes upon her. Her harp was thrust into her hand and the hall hushed expectantly.

But no songs fitting for this celebration would come to her mind. Her mind was a blank. No happy songs would come back to her though she had spent her whole life singing them. People started to fidget, waiting for her to sing. At last, feeling the pressure of the people's eyes, she sang a melancholy song of being far from home and the struggle to find her way. She could tell that Kalar enjoyed her singing but the people could feel the jarring sense that her feelings did not match the feeling in the room. Casting about desperately for a song to sing, she at last settled on a hopeful song in the Angel language. Not being a priestess, or the Chosen, she wasn't strictly supposed to know any Angelic language, but she had heard this song sung many a time and found it beautiful.

So she sang,

_Ar̀sh gal nazul _

_Grashi morzel_

And looking up she saw Kratos watching her intently. Through the entire song he watched her and she saw knowledge in his eyes. He understood this song. When she finished, she could have sworn she saw his eyes glint with tears before he hastily looked away.

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed up to date. I know the tone of this story is a little different. I'd really appreciate it if someone could please recap for me what we find out about Anna and Kratos in the game. It's been a while since I've seen it and it could really help with my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna pushed herself out of the hall, out of the temple and into the relaxing quiet of the night air. She had sung in front of an audience from time to time, but Kratos' reaction to her last song had been…well she just couldn't understand it. Why would a poor traveling mercenary have been able to understand the Angelic lyrics to that song?

She hugged her arms around herself. Her dress was too thin for such a night but after the closeness of the hall she was happy for the cool night air. Not wanting to return to the party she decided to return to her cottage. 'No one will notice at this point anyway.' She thought, remembering the liberal amounts of wine being consumed.

Turning around she screamed, startled by the dark shape she found in front of her. Before she could run, a quiet voice said, "Hush, it's just me." And Kratos stepped out of the shadows into the light of the almost full moon. "You scared me!" Anna said with a ragged breath, "What are you doing out here?"

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked ignoring her question. "I've heard it sung by one of the older priestesses." Anna paused a moment, "It seemed as though you understood it. Do you speak the Angelic language?" Again he ignored her, "Are you a priestess?" "No," she answered confused. It was obvious from her clothing that she was not. "Then you have no business singing that song!" he continued coldly. He made to go back inside when her anger got the better of her, "Don't be ridiculous Kratos! That's not the reason you're upset. You know that song and it bothers you for some reason!" Kratos whirled around angrily, "The only thing that bothers me is untrained commoners attempting to speak a sacred language that they have no business speaking!"

Anna smirked, "Don't put on airs with me! I thought you said you were a poor traveling mercenary? Someone like that wouldn't understand that song if he heard it and he certainly wouldn't care if one such as me were to sing it! Who are you really?"

All the anger drained from Kratos' face but his voice was deadly cold as though with a warning when he said, "I'm a traveling mercenary. I make my living protecting those that can't protect themselves, and _that_ is all." He left her then, stamping back into the hall.

"Infuriating man!" Anna hissed to the night and made her own way back to her cottage. Whatever Kratos may be she was sure of one thing. He was not merely a poor mercenary. His words and actions could not have spoken this any more clearly as far as she was concerned.

The next morning found Toby sitting grumpily at his kitchen table, sipping on tea and nursing a terrible morning after headache. The house was quiet with Anna having left early for the stream where she would do some washing. The slight knock at the door seemed like a pounding and he groaned as he rose to answer it. Opening the door revealed Kalar looking bright and fresh. He was definitely not hung over. Kalar gave Toby the slightest of amused smiles when he said, "Not feeling yourself this morning?"

Toby walked back to his chair grumbling, "But it hasn't affected you any." Kalar helped himself to a chair and seated himself across from Toby, "Nope, fit as a fiddle! As usual. Though I think you had a bit more to drink than I did last night." Toby grunted and then looked blearily at Kalar, "You didn't happen to notice if any young men asked Anna to dance last night did you?" Kalar shook his head, "No, quite the opposite. She left as soon as she was done singing. She seems a proper young lady. I wouldn't think you need to worry about any impropriety on her part."

"No." Toby agreed, "I'm not. Almost the opposite really. The thing is she's well past the age where most girls marry and I haven't seen her with so much as a suitor."

Kalar frowned, "Have the Desians been troubling Iselia over much?" "Not recently. But there was enough fighting in the past to cut down many a fine young man before his time. I'm not sure there is anyone suitable for Anna in Iselia right now."

Kalar nodded, "Yes, I've seen this problem before from time to time in villages that are located close to ranches."

"It's not like this everywhere?" Toby asked. "No, No." Kalar assured him, "most places are doing alright considering the Mana shortages." The two men sat quietly a moment more before Kalar suddenly asked, "Can she cook?" "Of course!" Toby answered hastily. "Well then old friend, maybe I can help you. I'm leaving here tomorrow to check in on a few more temples. I may know of some suitable bachelors to introduce Anna to if you'd like to leave her in my care? I can assure you I'd watch out for her and Kratos is an excellent swordsman." Toby mulled it over for a moment, "How long will you be gone for?" "I should think 3 weeks to a month perhaps." Toby smiled at the old priest, "Kalar, this is just the thing! Wait till I tell Anna, she'll be so excited!"

At the moment, Anna was anything but excited. She hated doing the laundry but seeing the condition that her grandfather had been in she thought it prudent to excuse herself for the morning. Now she was a quite a ways from the village, approaching the little copse where she had cooled her feet in the stream yesterday. There were closer and more convenient places to do laundry but she liked this place. It was her quiet place.

But as she approached she found it wasn't so quiet. She slowed her pace and stopped to listen. A low male voice was singing. Singing the very song she had sung last night. 'Kratos!' she thought, 'I knew he knew that song!' She tried to edge closer to listen but her foot snapped a small twig.

Immediately the singing stopped and Anna looked up to see a white and green blur bounding towards her. Before she could move she found herself sprawled on the ground with a large doglike creature hanging over her.

With some relief she realized he didn't seem dangerous. In fact with his tongue lolling out at her he seemed to be smiling. A voice beyond her sight said, "Noishe, get off." With that the dog disappeared. Anna sat up to see Kratos looking coldly down on her. "Are you following me?" he asked.

Anna grumbled to herself as she tried to pick up her scattered clothes, "What vanity!" "What was that?" Kratos asked. Anna stood up, "I said, 'What Vanity'" "Vanity?" asked Kratos confused, "Yes!" she answered. "Do you really think I've nothing better to do with my time then follow you around?"

Kratos looked down at her laundry, "Is this the most convenient place to be doing washing?" "Of course not, but I like it here. This is my place!" Kratos raised an unbelieving eyebrow. Anna gestured back towards the copse where Kratos had been sitting, "Don't believe me? Well look at this." She marched off into the copse and fished a small water jug out of the stream. She looked at him and then pointed above his head, high in the willow tree was a small bag tied to a branch out of the reach of various animals. "I certainly didn't put these things here for you." Kratos frowned uncertainly, "But last night-"Anna cut him off, "Last night, as I recall, you followed _me_ out of the hall."

Kratos had no answer for this so Anna walked past him back to where her clothes were lying about everywhere, only to find the dog sniffing about her undergarments. "Hey!" she yelled and tried to shew him away. "Kratos call off your dog!" she yelled as the dog ran off with one of her frillier pieces of underwear.

Kratos walked out of the copse and flushed slightly seeing what his companion held in his mouth. He wrestled it a way and awkwardly handed it back to Anna. She swiped it away from him and then cast around for something to say to hide her embarrassment. At last she gestured toward the large green and white creature, "What's that?" Kratos looked at Noishe for a moment with a considering glance, "He's a…creature, something like a dog but with a far greater intelligence. He's very rare actually."

Following this statement another awkward silence descended on them both until Anna said a little hesitantly, "I heard you singing." Kratos jerked his head up as though to reply angrily. Anna cut him off before he could, "No, I wasn't going to say anything about yesterday. It sounded very nice. I liked it better coming from a man's voice." She stopped a moment before asking shyly, "Can you tell me where you learned it? I'm guessing when I sang it yesterday that wasn't the first time you had heard it."

He was quiet and wouldn't meet her eyes. For a moment she thought he wouldn't answer until he said a bit gruffly, "My Mother used to sing it to my younger sister." He paused before adding, "And then I sang it to her after my Mother had died."

'Ah,' Anna thought, 'that explains some things.' Out loud she said, "Oh I'm sorry." "Don't be." He answered, "It was a long time ago." Not knowing what to say she finally settled with, "I lost my parents very young too." "Oh?" "Yes…Desians." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. In a more pleasant tone she asked, "Is you sister grown and married now?" Kratos ignored her question and walked towards her clothes basked, "Here let me help you with that." He picked up the basket and carried it off into the copse. 'Well that's the end of that conversation' she thought while following him.

He set down the basket next to the stream, one hand resting on his sword hilt. "Would you like some cider?" she asked. He nodded and she fished the jug out of the stream again so he could drink. After drinking he handed it back and said, "You shouldn't be so far out of the village you know. There are Desians in this area, not to mention the occasional roaming monster."

Anna knelt by the stream and set to her washing, "It's been a long time since we've seen either of them around here. I'm sure I'll be safe enough." He shrugged and whistled for Noishe. Together the two walked out of the copse, but peeking out she saw them settle themselves underneath a nearby tree. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she realized that once she was done her washing he would still be there, waiting to escort her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. It gives me the motivation to keep writing this story. Also thanks for the Kratos and Anna info from the game. Anything else you can tell me would be great as I really don't remember much.

An important note, things in this chapter start to earn the T rating I have given the story. Just a head's up.

**Chapter 5**

Anna stopped a moment to wearily adjust the straps on her pack once again. The day was not that hot but already she felt the perspiration gathering on the back of her neck. Kratos noticed her lack of progress and tactfully stopped for a moment to fix something on his shoe, halting their entire party for a moment.

In fact Kratos had been incredibly kind and tactful since leaving the river yesterday. After finishing her washing she had headed back to the village. Kratos had suddenly appeared at her arm and taken her basket for her without a word. Calling to Noishe they had walked a little ahead of her all the way back to her cottage. She knew that this was his way of apologizing for his earlier rudeness and by allowing him to take her basket, she was accepting that apology.

Of course they had both been rather shocked when they had arrived at her home and heard her grandfather bursting out that she would be accompanying Kalar and Kratos on their continued journey.

She had waited until Kratos made a hasty exit to ask her grandfather, "What are you talking about? Why are you sending me with them?" Her grandfather put on a concerned face that was almost believable, "Oh poor Kalar. His health has been ruined by terrible camp cooking. You will help take care of Kalar for the next three weeks. Don't worry Anna, it won't be long and maybe you'll enjoy yourself!" He then went off to take care of his chores leaving Anna shocked and disbelieving.

Her grandfather was up to something with this trip, but as she had been so busy preparing for the next day's departure she had been unable to find out what.

Kalar had been equally tightlipped, treating her as though she were his own granddaughter but giving her no information. Kratos had been his usual quiet self but with occasional tokens of kindness.

Yesterday they had set out, Kratos setting a slow pace either for her benefit or Kalar's she wasn't sure. Not being used to long days of travel she had fallen asleep as soon as dinner was finished. Kratos seeing her exhaustion had graciously offered to do the washing up. This was her second day on the road and her muscles were just now starting to get used to the all day walking. Still though, her pack was heavy and she often needed to stop for a break.

Kalar was walking a long beside her now, sometimes making light conversation and sometimes humming to himself. Kratos led the way several paces in front of her. As the sun continued to beat down on her, Anna found herself focusing on Kratos' back. He was really quite strong she thought. Not overly muscular, nor too thin and stringy, he seemed to have the perfect body for a swordsman. His hair was surprisingly nice for a man constantly on the move as well. It was a rich auburn colour and looked thick and soft. 'I wonder what it feels like?' she caught herself thinking and then the next moment was shocked by her own strange musings.

Almost as though he had felt her embarrassment, Kratos stopped and whirled around. Anna took an involuntary step back and Kratos looked for a moment at her slightly flushed face before turning to Kalar. "There's still some daylight left but I think we should make camp for the day. We'll soon come up to the Craggy Pass. There's not enough time to pass it today and it's not a good place to be at night."

"Why?" Anna asked. Kratos turned to her, "Craggy Pass is known to have a lot of monsters. It's dark and rocky. It's a good place for a monster to live." Kalar addressed Kratos, "Very well Kratos, choose a suitable place and we'll stop for the day."

With camp set up, Anna's thoughts turned to dinner. Kalar was off in the bush somewhere taking care of some private business and Kratos was working on the night's fire. Picking up a bucket, Anna went off to look for some water. There was a cluster of trees not too far off that was probably a likely place to find water so she set off in that direction.

Humming a song and swinging her bucket, she soon found she wasn't as tired as she had thought, which was a good thing as those trees were farther off then they had first appeared. At last she reached them, grateful for their shade and followed her ears to a stream.

The stream was wide and calm, and the water was clear. Before filling the bucket she decided to wash away the dust of the road. She quickly stripped down to her bare skin and lowered herself into the soothing water. She had just finished washing the grime from her face when she heard a rustle in the bushes. It was then that Kratos' talk of monsters came back to her and with a feeling of panic she realized how foolish she had been to come here alone.

She was half out of the water to grab her clothes when Kratos himself popped through the bushes. With a squeak of embarrassment she threw herself back into the water to hide herself. Kratos hastily turned around when he saw what he had interrupted. Anna's head bobbed back out of the water, "Kratos! What are you doing here?" Kratos tried to keep his voice neutral and business like when he said, "You shouldn't wonder so far from camp. This isn't Craggy Pass but there could still be monsters around."

Quietly Anna seethed in the water. He was right of course but that didn't mean she felt any better about the situation. When she failed to answer Kratos cleared his throat a little uneasily and added, "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't see anything."

Anna gathered the shards of her dignity and with as much formality as she could muster said, "If you would be so kind as to give me my privacy for a moment I'll be ready to leave here directly." Kratos wasted no time in stepping back into the bushes, leaving Anna alone again. Anna stepped out of the stream and leapt at her clothes. Dressing as fast as she could she also tried to steady her thoughts, "It was just an accident." She told herself. "He didn't mean anything by it." She knew this was true but it didn't help her feel any less embarrassed. Dressed at last she leaned down to fill her bucket.

Before she could straighten up she heard the bushes behind her moving again. She whirled around angrily, "How do you know I've dress-"she got out before she realized she wasn't looking at Kratos.

Standing in from of her, sword in hand was a Desian. She stood stock still in shocked silence while the Desian looked her up and down. Her damp skin was making her clothes mold to her body and one side of the Desian's mouth turned up in a suggestive leer as he took a tentative step towards her, "I was just looking for a bit of water and found myself some afternoon recreation instead!" Anna took a slow step backward but was cut off by the stream. The Desian held up placating hands as though trying to calm a wild animal, "Easy now girl, easy."

Anna threw her bucket at him and broke to the right. With a curse the Desian batted the bucket away and tackled Anna around the legs, pulling her to the ground and rolling on top of her. Anna's breath had been knocked out of her by the fall. She drew in what little air she could get while continuing to struggle and tried to yell out. It came out as a strangled gasp, "Kratos!"

It was enough. Kratos loomed over them both and grabbing the Desian's collar whipped him back off of Anna. He drew his sword and looked down at the Desian on the ground. The Desian threw off the helmet that was in his way to look up at his attacker. His eyes widened in shock as he looked up at the auburn haired warrior. "You?" he asked while struggling to his feet. "Stay down!" Kratos growled.

But the Desian was already on his feet looking at Kratos with the utmost confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Kratos said, "Get out of here before I kill you!" The Desian remained frozen, still trying to grasp the situation at hand and Kratos raised his sword to strike. Fearing to see the man killed, Anna cried out to Kratos and he whirled to look at her. It was in that instant that the Desian came to some decision. Picking up his fallen sword and yelling "Traitor!" he attacked Kratos.

Kratos turned just in time to block the down swinging blow, glancing the blade off of his shoulder instead of his head. Momentarily deflected the Desian attacked again. Kratos stood his ground against him, shielding Anna at the same time. This time Kratos dodged easily and brought his blade up to slice through the Desian's light chest armor. Though approaching death, the momentum of his attack kept him going and he finally came to rest falling atop of Anna. Feeling the warm blood from his body seep into her clothes, Anna's courage at last broke and she screamed.

With a grunt Kratos flung the dead soldier off of her. With a full bucket of water in one hand and her arm firmly in his other he guided her through the grove. Completely shocked at this point Anna soundlessly let herself be guided until they reached the open meadow land that led to their camp. Here she stumbled to her knees and started gasping in deep ragged breaths.

Immediately Kratos was kneeling in front of her. He held her arms by her side and his voice was deep and reassuring when he said, "Look at me Anna." She met his eyes and he asked, "Are you hurt?" she shook her head no, trying to look away from him but he shook her gently, forcing her to raise her eyes to him. This time she saw compassion there when he asked, "Have you never seen a man killed before?" Again she shook her head no and he nodded slightly, "You're all right. Do you understand? You're all right now." She nodded again and fought her way through a feeling of frozenness to say, "But you're not. Your shoulder…" He glanced at this shoulder to see the crimson of his blood staining his purple shirt. "It's all right. I'll take care of it when we get back to camp." They walked together in silence for a while before Anna said quietly, "Kratos, thank you." He looked at her and nodded simply.

Once they returned to camp Anna ached to change out of her blood stained clothes but before she did she immediately set to making some bandages for Kratos' shoulder.

Kalar looked at them both in alarm, "What happened to you two?" Kratos drew him away from Anna a little to quietly explain the situation. "Poor girl." He said once Kratos had told him. Kratos nodded in agreement, "Yes. The shock is wearing off now but I think we should let her be until she's ready." Kalar agreed, "Good idea. I'll turn in now. Wake me when it's my time for the watch." Kalar went off to his bedroll and tucked himself in for the night.

Kratos went to his own area and gingerly removed his shirt as slowly as he could. He was surprised when strong, cold hands were suddenly there to pull off his shirt the rest of the way. Kratos turned slowly to see Anna holding his bloody shirt in one hand and some bandages and hot water in the other. She looked pale but capable. Kratos reached for the water, "Thank you, I can take it from here." But Anna was firm, "Kratos I was careless going off by myself and you got hurt because of me. Let me help you now." Kratos held his hand out for the water again. "It really isn't necessary." He said. Anna refused to budge but her tone held a note of pleading when she said, "Kratos, please. Just let me do this."

Without further protest he sat down, his back to Anna and waited for her care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Without a word he sat down, his back to Anna and waited for her care. Anna dipped a sponge into the hot water and began to clean the wound. If it pained him, he didn't show any sign. As the dried and crusted blood was washed away Anna was surprised to see that the cut which had bled so much already seemed to be closing. "The bleeding has already stopped. I don't think you'll need a bandage." Kratos grunted his answer to that.

Anna didn't expect him to say anything else and started slightly when his low voice said, "Thank you. That feels very nice." Anna smiled with pleasure but didn't say anything. Kratos was quiet again, thoroughly enjoying her light touch. 'How long has it been since someone has touched me in gentleness?' he thought. Too long to remember it.

At last when the wound was cleansed and dressed he turned to face her. "Anna, I've been thinking. I never should have agreed to you coming along on this trip. I'm not sure why Kalar insisted but today's events have made it clear that the roads have become more dangerous. I think tomorrow we should turn back and take you home." "Kratos no!" Anna surprised herself with the vehemence of her response. She hadn't wanted to go on this journey at first but now she felt it was important to prove to herself if nothing else that she could handle it.

Kratos sat quietly, waiting for her to speak. At last she said, "I've led a very sheltered life, but this world has many problems and dangers. I need to know that I can face them. If I go back now I may never be able to leave my home again."

"Would that be so bad?" Kratos asked. "Yes!" She couldn't explain how she felt, how she knew that to go home now would be to shut herself away from the world before ever really seeing it.

Perhaps Kratos guessed at these thoughts because he offered no more resistance. He looked down at the hands resting in his lap and said with some resignation, "I guess I see how it is with you. But you must understand that things could get bad again. I'm not expecting any trouble but-" "Trouble finds you?" she asked. His lips twitched slightly before he agreed, "You might say that. Have a bit of bread and go to sleep. We'll start early tomorrow." She nodded and went off to change and rest at last.

Not long later, Anna lay tossing and turning in her bedroll, reliving her afternoon experience with a much more terrifying twist. She struggled in her dream state again with the unwanted hands of the Desian and Kratos merely stood there watching. The tiniest part of her mind insisted this was just a nightmare, perfectly natural after what had happened. In any case she struggled to wakefulness with a last strangled gasp and woke to see a dark shape silhouetted by the fire looking over at her. "Nightmare?" Kratos asked. Anna untangled herself from her blankets and came to sit next to Kratos at the dying fire. "Yes." She answered.

Kratos nodded, expecting this, "I wish I could have spared you that but it's only to be expected. I'm guessing yesterday's adventure was your first time to witness such violence." Anna nodded and looked up at the fading stars, "You watched all night? Why didn't you wake Kalar?" Kratos shrugged, "I wasn't sleepy. Hungry? He asked nodding towards a pot of porridge bubbling on the fire. "I thought cooking was my job?" Anna asked while reaching for a bowl. Kratos merely shrugged again.

Anna ate quietly for a while, thinking something over. She didn't look up from her bowl when she said, "Kratos, I want to ask you something." Kratos grunted which she took to mean 'Go ahead'. She paused again, thinking of how to put it because it was not a delicate question and yet she needed to know or she may never feel ok around Kratos again. There was no easy way to put it, "I know that Desian was a horrible man and he attacked us both but…" Kratos waited for what was coming, he had heard it before.

Anna continued, "I know you needed to kill him to protect us but don't you feel… anything about it? Do you feel bad or something?" Kratos sighed and turned to Anna, "If I could chose, no of course I wouldn't kill. I believe that is what you are really asking?" Anna responded with a quick nod of the head. Kratos' voice grew a little colder, "No, I do not like to kill, but as you saw yesterday, sometimes it is unavoidable."

Anna let out the breath she had been holding in anticipation of his answer and then drew it in again with a sharp gasp as she saw the tension in Kratos' back as he slightly shifted away from her. She placed a hand lightly on his arm to draw him back, "Kratos please, I didn't want to offend you…I just had to know-" "If I was a cold blooded murderer? Someone who killed for the joy of it?" he asked angrily.

Kratos shrugged off her restraining hand and stood to pace in front of the fire. In truth he couldn't understand why he was so angry. He never usually cared what the people of this world may think of him and yet for some reason, when _she_ would deign to ask him such a thing. It just made him so-

"Please stop pacing like that and come sit next to me again." Her voice was quiet and slightly pleading, causing him to at least stop the pacing but he remained standing in front of the fire staring morosely into the flames.

Anna stood on the other side of the flames but hesitant to approach him. "I didn't mean to offend you-"she began quietly but again he cut her off, "Would you have preferred me to do nothing?" This was so like the Kratos of her nightmare that she started for a moment. When she continued Kratos could hear the tremble in her voice, it slaked his anger a bit.

"Of course not. And I never meant to say that you enjoy killing. It was more that you never seem to show much emotion. I just wanted to know if seeing him die affected you the same way it affected me. I would never think…" but her voice died off and looking up Kratos could see the brightness of her eyes as she struggled with herself not to cry. This sight quenched the last bit of fury in him and he mentally chided himself for forgetting how young and naïve she was.

He took a few steps closer to her and said, "Yes. It does affect me. And I feel it every time." She winced slightly at the 'every time' part, taking its full meaning but didn't back away as he came closer. "You're right. I don't show it. But that doesn't mean I don't feel anything."

He was right in front of her now, staring down at her with a deep intensity. He grabbed her shoulders bringing her slightly closer as he said hoarsely, "I don't want to kill, but I will when I have to and I won't regret that. Now what do you think of me? Are you scared? Do you want to go home and never see me again? Will that help you sleep better?"

Anna looked up at him and saw the need in his eyes. He needed her to understand and not judge him. She realized with relief that she didn't need to lie. "No, of course not. I'm sorry Kratos, if I misspoke. I do trust you. I don't know why but I do."

Kratos didn't let her go or say anything. He stared at her unmoving and calmly she let him. Finally as though speaking to himself he said quietly, "There's something about you…I don't know why it should matter…it never has before…" He trailed off and drew her closer to him and then suddenly dropped her shoulders and walked past her just as Kalar snorted awake.

"Kratos!" Kalar grumbled, "You could have woken me. I could have done a watch!" But Kratos was already gone walking towards the stream Anna had found yesterday, bucket in hand. Though she still stood by the fire, Anna suddenly felt cold with the loss of his presence.

Kratos returned from getting water his usual composed self. No one had seen Kratos in the shelter of the trees throw the bucket across the ground in frustration. No one had heard as Kratos cursed himself for his feelings or Mithos for putting him in this position. No one had watched as in the early dawn light Kratos had stared at his reflection in the water of the steam, trying to understand what was different. After a long moment he said, "I feel something for this girl. I don't know why but I do. It may be that after my long absence from humanity I am just being overly sensitive. Perhaps it is nothing that won't go away with time and distance. I must not forget who I am and why I am here." After a moment or two more to compose himself, he returned to the camp where Kalar and Anna were making ready to depart.

Shortly before entering Craggy Pass Kratos gathered Anna and Kalar around him. "This area is rumored to contain a lot of monsters but as I haven't been here in some time I can't be sure. In any case it's best for us to be cautious." He paused a moment and looking at Anna continued, "I want you both to stay close to me and if any problems should arise back off and let me handle it."

Anna had been listening to these statements with as much courage as she could muster. When she addressed Kratos her voice was steady and capable even if she did look a little pale. "What if there are too many? Shouldn't we help you?" Kalar patted her hand in a calming gesture, "There, there my dear, you don't need to worry. Kratos can handle it. Right Kratos?" he asked worriedly. "Yes I can. Kalar you have your short sword if you should need it though." Kratos stopped a moment to pull a long knife from a sheath in his belt. "Here." He said, handing it to Anna. "Just in case you should need it." Anna nodded and carefully tucked the knife in to the belt of her dress. She looked ready for anything but Kratos noted the slight trembling of her fingers. He put an arm on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I promise you won't need it." He said and the conviction in his voice settled her.

Craggy Pass proved to be a dark and murky stretch of forest. Occasional bursts of sunlight would peek through the dense canopy of forest but most of the time they moved forward in a dull bleak world. Kratos set a brisk pace and with the others close behind him they made good time.

For all of Kratos' warnings and caution Anna was very surprised when at last they could see clear day light up ahead signaling the exit towards the city of Isvania. She didn't realize how much she had been expecting an attack until they reached the daylight and she looked back into the murky forest. She gave Kratos a quizzical raised eyebrow and he just shrugged and sheathed his sword. "We got lucky." He said and continued on the path towards the city.

Kalar was also sheathing his short sword and laughing. "Don't look so disappointed my dear Anna! There are monsters enough in this world without looking for them here." Anna laughed along with Kalar. After the tension of the forest the day suddenly felt incredibly bright and happy. Taking Kalar's offered arm they continued on the road shortly behind Kratos. "So tell me about Isvania Kalar. Is it a very big city? What will you be doing there?" Anna asked.

Kalar smiled at her good spirits, "It is a medium sized city with a fair trade in precious spices and silks. I must go there and to several other cities to bring news of the chosen's coming. There will be parties and balls to celebrate of course and you shall have a new dress!"

Anna's jaw dropped in surprise, "A new dress? But I brought my party dress with me." Kalar nodded, "Yes I know my dear but your grandfather insisted on it. He made me promise to see that you were presented to all the best families looking stunning of course."

Anna frowned in thought; this was a complete turnaround for her grandfather. He was usually the sort of man that thought extravagance in clothing an unneeded frivolity. And not to mention how cheap he was. A sudden thought occurred to her, "Did you say you would be presenting me to families?" Anna asked. "Of course my dear! There are some very prestigious people who will attend the gathering at the temple to hear this news and we will make sure that you meet them all. Especially the handsome young men?" he added in a teasing tone. Anna gasped, "My grandfather put you up to this didn't he!" Kalar just laughed and patted her arm, "My, what a suspicious mind you have!" That being said he started to hum a jaunty tune signifying the end of the conversation.

AN:

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed once again. It really helps me to write faster when I know someone is waiting to read it. I do have a request; if anyone can remember the place names from the game that weren't very important I would love to hear about it. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna sat frowning at herself in the mirror surveying the violet silk dress covering her. It was a beautiful and fashionable dress to be sure. In the style of the day it was cut with an empress waistline and slight puffy sleeves. The dress tapered down to her feet which were encased in black velvet slippers. Around her neck was tied a small cameo with white ribbon. Her wavy hair had been brushed till it shined, curled and now lay piled on her head arranged with some small white flowers.

She looked beautiful and Anna wasn't happy about it one bit. After Craggy Pass it had taken a day and a half to reach Isvania and along the way she had grilled Kalar for any information she could get. Kalar wouldn't be direct about anything but at long last she understood the purpose of her trip. She was here to catch a husband.

Yesterday the town had gathered to hear Kalar's news and tonight was the Governor's ball to celebrate. Anna was sure that her grandfather and Kalar expected her somehow catch the attention of the young town men. "Why did you put me in this situation grandfather?" Anna asked her reflection. Of course her grandfather had no idea that she was afraid to find a husband. For the thousandth time she regretted ever going to see that old woman.

Nervously she glanced at the clock. After yesterday's announcement Kratos had disappeared into the city but promised to meet her here and escort her to Kalar. Then together, the three of them would enter the hall. The arranged meeting time was 7'o'clock and it was one minute to at the moment. Butterflies of nerves were flying through her stomach and with a knock at the door her heart jumped.

Looking at herself angrily she said, "There's nothing to be done about it so stop being silly and answer the door!" The words were stronger than she felt but they got her to the door. She opened it and her jaw dropped. Kratos stood there looking dashing and incredibly handsome in a black long tailed suit with cravat tie and a crisp white linen shirt.

As ridiculous as she must have looked ogling him, he didn't seem to notice as he was busy doing the same thing to her. Finally he snapped them both out of their odd trances when he said, "You're a vision of loveliness." She flushed and looked down, "You are too-I mean no you're not but…" He smiled and offered her his arm, "I know what you mean. Shall we go?"

She took his arm and together they headed towards the Governor's office where Kalar was discussing some religious matters with the heads of the city. Kratos knocked on the door and a secretary answered. Kalar's head appeared peeking out from behind the secretary. "Oh Kratos! Is it 7 already? We're not quite finished here so why don't you escort Anna down to the ball. We'll be there when we can." The door snapped shut and with a shrug Kratos headed towards the stairwell that would lead to the downstairs ballroom.

All of the excitement that Anna had felt at the first sight of Kratos started to fade with each step that brought them closer to the ballroom. In its place a growing sense of dread began to form in her stomach, weighing her down. Her steps started to drag as she found herself unwilling to proceed to the ballroom. Kratos turned to her, "What's wrong? Did you forget something?" Anna looked up at him helplessly chewing on her bottom lip. Kratos frowned at her, "Don't make that face Anna, you'll ruin your lip. Come on now, what is it?"

Anna had told no one about the old woman. First because she thought no one would believe her and second because she was afraid of her Grandfather's scolding if he found out. After the ups and downs of the past week though, Anna knew she could trust Kratos and only hoped he wouldn't scoff or laugh at her when she told him her worries. Taking a deep breath she said, "Kratos, do you think that some people can see into the future?" If Kratos seemed startled by this odd question he didn't show it. "Some of the temple priests and priestesses are born with that ability. They have to be trained for years in order to harness the power though. Why do you ask?"

Anna paused considering his words, "So only priests and priestess with special training can do it? What about regular people?" Kratos drew her aside a bit as people passed them heading for the ballroom, "I have never heard of anyone being able to reliably tell the future without years of training and the only place you can get that training is the Temple of Martel. Now what is this all about?"

Anna took a deep breath before, "There was an old woman in the woods close to my home. She told me I have only one of two choices for my life. She told me she could see my future. One path was a solitary life. I would live and die alone. My other future was an early death if I should fall in love." Kratos raised an eyebrow at this statement, "She said if you fell in love you would die? I see." Anna added, "Well not exactly, there was a little more to it but-" Kratos cut her off, "I think I know what the problem is. You believed her, yes?" Suddenly Anna felt silly, Kratos' tone of voice was that of an indulgent parent with a naïve child, "Well, I wasn't sure. It did…give me something to think about." Kratos nodded, "And then did she try to sell you some kind of charm that could change your fate?"

"No, she didn't. But I got pretty angry at her. I may have called her some names." Kratos snorted, "Clever girl, and how did she react?" Anna paused thinking; the truth was that after the old woman had made her pronouncement she had been too upset to really think about anything right then. She didn't remember very clearly anything after the dire prediction of her future. "Well I think she got angry and then…she was nice again…and then she left."

Kratos nodded again, "I see. She was probably expecting you to go after her to ask her for help." Anna absolutely felt foolish now but a small grain of relief was starting to bloom within her, "Do you mean it wasn't true? That everything she said was a lie?" Kratos smiled, "I very much doubt she saw your future. Is that what was troubling you?"

Relief outweighed embarrassment as a sunny smile broke on Anna's face, "Well…yes a little." Kratos resumed walking towards the staircase, as they started down he said, "You couldn't have been expected to know that that is just probably how the old woman makes her money. Don't think about it anymore. No one knows what the future holds."

They reached the bottom of the staircase and walked down the hall leading towards the ball. The hall doors were open spilling out light and music and all kinds of brightly dressed people were heading that way. Suddenly Anna was thrilled to be one of them. She was going to a ball, she had on a beautiful dress and her future was wide open. But as they walked through the door she suddenly stopped and froze. Kratos looked down at her mildly exasperated at the look of horror on her face. "Now what is the problem?" He asked. Anna watched all the swirling skirts as various men led the town ladies in the patterns of a waltz.

Anna was an experienced dancer back home and at any number of small dances she had been to. The dancing she was familiar with though was more of a kind of local dancing, danced with a partner and then 3 other partners. Everyone would make groups of eight or four and follow the figures for the kind of dance called out. Ball dancing was completely different and she had never done it before. She looked up at Kratos who was beginning to become impatient and whispered, "I can't dance."

The veranda was dark, quiet and deserted though music from the ballroom could still be heard from it. It was perfect for their purposes. Anna looked up at him with a dubious expression on her face, "Are you sure you know how to dance Kratos? I really can't picture it." Kratos grunted and said, "Do you want to learn or not?"

Anna bit back the 'not' she had been about to say defiantly and nodded obediently. If Kratos could do it, perhaps it wasn't that difficult. Still she was glad it was dark, she felt a little strange being so close to Kratos in such an intimate situation. She couldn't see his face very well and she knew her own was nothing but a pale blur to him. When he spoke his voice seemed deeper and less gruff than the usual tone she had grown used to while on the road. He sounded…sophisticated.

"Come closer to me." He said and she did so, stopping in front of him. "That's good, now put your left hand on my shoulder." "Like this?" she asked doing so. "Yes and I put my arm around your waist." He wrapped his arm around her drawing her closer to him and she felt the heat from his body through her thin silk dress. Suddenly she became more greatly aware of how very strong and confident Kratos' presence was.

Kratos' voice was right by her ear now and quietly took her hand in his, "And now I take this hand and we dance. I lead and guide you, you step where I direct. The waltz is basically a large step with two smaller ones and a pivot. Are you ready to try?"

For some reason Anna's voice felt trapped in her throat but she nodded and he picked up the gesture. Following the timing of the music they began. Slowly at first he guided her in the timeless steps of the waltz. She couldn't help looking down at her feet even though it was too dark to see them. "You're doing fine, but you need to look up at me." "Oh right." Anna said quietly, feeling so shy. Kratos' grip tightened on her waist slightly, "Are you ready to speed up a little now? We're only going at about half speed." Anna's thoughts were whirling, she was trying to focus on her feet and the beat of the music but Kratos' closeness was distracting her. Kratos tried again, "Anna?" "Hmmm? I mean, yes, ok, let's try to speed up a little."

Kratos had been a little worried about this lesson at first, it had been such a long time since he had been called upon to dance. He usually refused should any woman be bold enough to ask him, but he soon found the rhythm coming back to him quite naturally. For the first time in a timeless amount of time he found himself forgetting all of the problems, obligations and responsibilities of his existence. He was completely wrapped up in the moment. The smooth sound of the waltz, the smell of Anna's hair like strawberries and flowers, the feel of the cool silk under his fingers and beneath that the warm heat from her body. Without thinking he drew her even closer towards him and automatically she came forward their feet gliding together to the beat.

Anna was gaining confidence in her ability when suddenly her foot came down on the back hem of her dress and she slipped falling backward, drawing Kratos with her. But Kratos' reflexes were as quick as ever and before she could fall he had her in his arms and was drawing her upwards towards him. There was no air between them and she looked up at him and blushed without understanding the look she saw in his eyes. The music continued but they stood frozen, Kratos staring down at her intently as some kind of inner struggle waged within him. Anna's voice was breathless, her thoughts lost and in a whisper she stumbled, "Sorry…so clumsy…" Kratos gave a slight but distinct jerk of his head to quiet her. She understood he didn't care about the dancing, it was forgotten. She licked her lips and with a slightly pleading tone said, "Kratos?" not knowing what it was she was asking for. But Kratos understood and barely after his name had escaped her mouth he was kissing her and she him. He held her crushed against him and her arms came up to wrap themselves around his neck. The kiss grew deeper and deeper but Kratos suddenly ripped her away from him, and gasping hoarsely said, "Anna-"

He was cut off by Kalar's genial voice floating towards them from the ballroom talking to someone and walking their way. "Oh I'm sure she is out here somewhere. She probably just needed a moment away from the crowd. Anna? Are you out here?"

Anna turned to Kratos but he was gone, absolutely gone. She stared incredulously around her. They were on a veranda? Had he leaped to the ground or into the trees? There was no time to look she straightened herself out slightly and walked towards the voice. "I'm here Father Kalar. Are you looking for me?" Kalar smiled as she walked into the light and she saw the young man he had been talking to. Kalar walked forwards and drew her arm into the crook of her elbow and turned them both towards the fair young man, "There you are my dear. May I present the Governor's son Elliad?"

Elliad was a tall, fair young man with bright and kind green eyes. He came forward at once to kiss and bow over her offered hand. "I'm charmed miss. Kalar was not exaggerating when he described your beauty." Anna tried to gently take back her hand, "It's nice to meet you sir. I thank you and Kalar both for your compliments." Elliad was warm and friendly and didn't seem to sense her preoccupation at all, "Not at all! But I must ask you to honour me with a dance?"

Anna looked around her, trying to find some way to escape but before she could Kalar answered for her, "I'm sure she would be pleased!" he said pushing her gently towards Elliad. Anna hesitated, "I'm sorry sir but I'm a very poor dancer. I've only just learned." Elliad grinned down at her, "That's absolutely nothing to worry about. I'll go slow and you'll learn in no time!" So saying her took her out towards the dance floor. With an anxious look back towards the darkened veranda, Anna at last let herself be led away.

AN:

Thank you and thank you and thanks some more to all the reviewers! I really appreciate it and hope you all continue to like this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kratos hunched himself into his corner in the local tavern morosely staring into his cup of ale. The townspeople today were happy and celebrating but one cold glare was enough to give Kratos his solitude. Kratos was in no mood to suffer any unwanted company and as a result a small but quiet area of the tavern had been left to him and him alone.

He felt a small twinge of guilt at leaving Anna alone to deal with Kalar at the ball but really he thought it was for the best. He was losing control and that was just too dangerous for everyone. But why? Why did he feel this way? He had been sent to calm things down and make sure everyone knew the Chosen was coming. In his own unobtrusive way he had basically accomplished that and with a few more visits to various temples with Kalar, he would be finished.

It had been two or three hundred years since he had mixed among regular people which is why Mithos had probably chosen him for this particular duty. It would be Kratos who would have to ensure that the Chosen completed the regeneration journey and so Mithos had decided that is was high time that Kratos reacquaint himself with the mortal world. So after years with 'higher beings' or in simple solitude, Kratos had returned to the world from which he had come, apparently completely unprepared for what was waiting for him.

"The girl" he muttered into his cup. Yes the girl. He had not been technically human in 4000 years. Ever since his transformation there were various senses that he had lost and grown accustomed to their lost. But it wasn't his transformation that dulled his feelings. It was the centuries of immortality and a growing sense of futility that had turned him into himself and created a cold exterior. That exterior had served him well over the millennia but now it was cracking and he was deathly afraid that it may shatter at any moment. The creator of that original crack had of course been, "Anna." He grumbled.

She made him feel. For whatever reason and he couldn't pinpoint what that reason may be, she made him feel again. He actually remembered what it was to be a man when he was with her. He laughed with her, felt her pain, felt anxious over her safety and tonight he had to admit to himself that he wanted her. He enjoyed the feel of her close to him and this scared him which was an all together new and unwanted emotion. He was scared because he was beginning to wonder if perhaps he could be falling in love with her. He didn't need anyone to tell him that being with her was not an option and so that left only one choice. He needed to crush whatever feelings he had for her and ensure that she did the same for him.

He sat up a little at that unwanted thought. He had been so busy examining his own feelings he hadn't stopped to consider hers, but it was no matter he thought with a helpless shrug. She was young and even if she did care for him, she would get over it in time. There was no other way.

Kratos shrugged lower into his seat as he considered the terrible task that lay in wait for him, but not tonight. It could wait until morning and tonight he would drink and mourn the loss of what couldn't be.

The dawn brought a cacophony of birds that surrounded the Governor's house and flew about enjoying the morning sun. Born not to a life of privilege Anna stirred in her bed with the dawn's light and the sound of birds. She had sat up before she realized that it wasn't required of her to be up so early and it was just as well as she had only found her bed a few hours ago.

Still old habits die hard and Anna found herself unable to go back to sleep. Instead she settled herself back on the pillows, glad for some time to herself at last to think about everything that had occurred the night before. She had danced the night away, mostly with Elliad but with many of the other young men present. She had heard the term 'belle of the ball' and couldn't help thinking she had been her. She had barely seen a chair all night and when she had Elliad or another young man had been by her side with a glass of punch. Anna was practical though and thought it was likely her newness which had drawn them to her. But perhaps not Elliad, even when she had danced with others she had felt his eyes always on her and had met his eyes whenever she searched the hall, looking often for Kratos.

She sighed, thinking of that time on the veranda with Kratos. The man was such a mystery. He had kissed her, and she considered it her first real kiss. She had kissed boys at dances before but those had been chaste little kisses in comparison. She had never felt such passion coming from a man, and that was something else as well. Whatever Kratos might be, he was definitely no boy. She raised her hand to her lips remembering but couldn't for the life of her figure out why he had left her there on the veranda when Kalar arrived. Of course the situation was slightly embarrassing but Kalar would have understood. Why did he disappear?

She rolled over trying to forget the question. It was one her mind had toyed over many times already and she was tired of thinking about it. It was really lucky that Elliad had kept her dancing all night. She had been so busy trying to watch her steps that she hadn't had much time to think about Kratos.

She had been more than a little angry and bewildered last night but this morning she was just hurt. Elliad was a sweet person but she had felt guilty spending so much time with him last night and wishing he were Kratos. At last Anna resolved to look for him after breakfast and demand an explanation but she had no sooner decided upon this course of action when there was a soft knock at her door.

Wondering who could possibly be visiting at this hour she rolled out of bed and threw on a dressing gown over her nightgown. Opening her door a crack she felt her heartbeat quicken to see Kratos standing there. He looked rough and messy. He was wearing the same clothes that he had worn the night before but now they were rumpled and smelled of tobacco smoke and ale.

She threw open the door and said, "Kratos what happened to you? You look terrible!" "Thanks," he said wryly and gestured towards her room, "Can I come in?" She stood back to let him in and he walked in and then looked towards her rumpled bed suddenly a little awkward, "I'm sorry, I know it's early. I didn't mean to wake you."

Anna waved away his apology, "I was awake, don't worry about it." There was a quiet moment then as she felt both his need and unwillingness to speak. She decided to help, "Actually I was thinking of you when you knocked. I had just decided to go look for you."

Kratos did not seem pleased to hear this and Anna felt her stomach drop at his reaction. Whatever he had come to say, she suddenly understood that it wasn't good news. He turned to her and said, "Please sit down. I think we need to talk about last night." He wouldn't meet her eye and this disturbed her even more so that she took a step closer to him, "No I won't sit down. Kratos why are you speaking to me so…I don't know…strangely? What do you have to say?"

Kratos looked up at her and she could see the hurt on his face. He took one of her cold hands in his and tried to warm it with his own. "I need to apologize to you. Last night was a mistake, I shouldn't have kissed you. It was inappropriate and I promise it will never happen again." Anna ripped her hand away from him with a hiss of outrage, "Kratos! What are you saying? It wasn't wrong, well I guess if you want to be really traditional about things it was a little inappropriate but not enough to warrant this!" Kratos still seemed distant and she felt his coldness when he said again, "It was wrong and I apologize. I think it best if we try to limit our interactions to the business at hand and nothing more.

Anna was shocked into silence, stung by his formalness. He wasn't being his usual slightly cold but direct self with her at all and she couldn't break down whatever barrier of distance he had suddenly erected. Her mind cast around for the reason behind this and suddenly alighted on the possibility that he might be worried about her feelings towards him. Maybe he thought she wasn't interested?

Anna had known lots of girls who liked to play coquettish games with boys, never letting them be sure of their own feelings but she cared for Kratos too much to do such a thing. Throwing aside her natural shyness she stepped forward towards Kratos leaving almost no space between them and put a hand upon his arm, "Kratos there is no need to say such things. I care for you too. I really do, there is no reason to be acting so…I don't know, however it is your acting right now as though you barely know me." Kratos stood stock still staring at the hand she had upon his arm. When he didn't say anything or move she decided to try again to convince him of her feelings, "Whatever is troubling you please don't worry about it anymore. I told you before that I trusted you and now I want you to know that I think…well I think that…" she stumbled over her words and her face flushed with embarrassment with what she was about to say but she needed to convince him so she continued looking down. "I think that I lo-" "Stop it!" he yelled ripping his arm away from her and walking away from her. She jerked back stung and silent and he whirled to face her again. She could see that he was angry and he was hurt but at least he was no longer distant and cold.

"Don't say another word!" he growled and paced back and forth. He stopped short, getting control of himself and turned to face her again, "It can't be Anna. I'm sorry. I was wrong to kiss you. I was wrong to make you care for me. We have no future together and I'm sorry but that is all there is to say on the matter."

She gasped as though he had slapped her, "But why? Why is it wrong and why can't we be? I'm not saying we should run off and get married but can we not even continue with this relationship and see if we are well suited before you throw it all away?"

Kratos felt his anger swell and want to break but he controlled it. He didn't want to frighten or hurt her any more than he had to. After all it was himself he was angry at, not her for getting them both in this situation. He had been careless and now he had hurt one of the very few people he had ever cared for in his considerably long life. "There is no question of continuing anything." he began again more gently. "I can offer you nothing. We could never marry as I could never provide for you. Our lives are very different and you would not be happy with me. This must end now before it goes any further."

Anna was not about to give this up without a fight though, "That's ridiculous! I don't care about such things and you know that! I could come with you on your work and help as I am helping now or we could live on my Grandfather's land. I don't know what we could do but we could think of something!"

Kratos shook his head and stared out of her window at the bright and sunny morning. He didn't know what he had expected when he had come here to talk to her but he understood now that there was no leaving this room without some hurt feelings. It was time to play his last card. Affecting an air of arrogant dismissal he turned to her again and stumbled over his words seeing the earnestness of her expression, but he knew it was no good. He was going to have to say it. "Anna I know I couldn't make you happy because I don't think you could make me happy." She started as though he had slapped her and he wasn't surprised at all. He was familiar with how much pain words could cause but carried on nonetheless. Better he hurt her now than endanger them all later. "That's why I was wrong to kiss you. We aren't suited for each other. You'd be far happier with one of those boys from the dance than you would ever be with me."

He saw the tears come to her eyes and her struggle to keep them in. She wouldn't look at him and her voice was barely a whisper when she said, "I don't believe you. This isn't true." Three large steps brought him past her and to her door, "I'm sorry Anna but it is. Please forgive me for my inappropriate behavior. I hope it won't affect our future travels together with Kalar." And with that he was gone.

Anna looked up as the door snapped shut leaving her alone again and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe it," she whispered and then louder, "I don't believe it!" She stood where she was for a moment at a loss as to what she should do and then went to her basin to wash her face. She looked up into the mirror of her vanity and shook her head at her reflection, "No it just doesn't make any sense." Kratos was not the kind of man that was overly frivolous with his feelings. In fact it was so difficult to elicit any kind of emotional reaction from him that when he actually did show some emotion it was clear that the emotion was sincere.

He had come here insinuating that he had been simply playing with her affections last night and then thought better of it this morning. But she had gotten to know Kratos enough to know that he wasn't that kind of man. "No," she said to herself, "This has something to with whoever he really is." There was an air of mystery around Kratos that she had come to accept as almost a part of his personality but she knew that he was not just a simple mercenary.

And yet even if what he had said wasn't true, what then? If he didn't want them to spend time together anymore, what could she do? "Nothing," she answered herself, "Just wait and give him time. He's a stubborn man. He has to come to his own conclusions."

Anna looked outside at the beautiful morning and suddenly wished it was raining.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Sorry for the very long delay. I won't even get into what has kept me because the list would run on for sometime. In any case, thanks to those of you who kept reviewing. And for anyone still interested in this story, here is chapter 9.

**Chapter 9**

It was becoming very difficult to pretend Kratos wasn't there when she had been unfortunately seated next to him for breakfast. Of course whoever was in charge of such things could hardly be expected to know that they had just shared a tearful and cold exchange a bare two hours ago. Anna looked again at the pitcher of orange juice longingly and then turned away quickly as Kratos turned to meet her eyes. Looking beside him though, he easily deduced what it was she was after and without a word passed the pitcher over before turning back to the conversation between Kalar and the Governor.

Kalar set his fork down upon his empty plate and rested a contented hand upon his stomach, "Yes that was a lovely breakfast. Though I think I'll have to eat something a little lighter if I am to continue on my journey tomorrow." The Governor smiled, "So you will be continuing on tomorrow then?" Kalar nodded, "Yes it is time. We shouldn't keep the good news to ourselves. Though I suspect some people already know. Our next stop is the holy city of Detta. Not a city exactly, more like a grand temple surrounded by a small cluster of smaller temples. I dare say they have had a sign or too of this news I bear already, but I must go to them. They will verify all I've said and begin the preparations for the Chosen's coming."

Anna met this news with a certain amount of relief and apprehension. Kratos wouldn't be able to run away from her if they were on the road together, but on the other hand she wasn't looking forward to spending time with him if he continued to be so cold. Anna sneaked a peak at Kratos, whatever he thought was as usual hidden behind his impassive soldier's mask. One person was not so good at hiding his disappointment though, and this was Elliad, "Father Kalar, while I wish you luck in your journey I must say I am greatly disappointed that you will be taking my charming new acquaintance away so soon." Anna flushed slightly as she realized he was speaking about her.

Kalar hid the knowing smile that had sprung to his lips. He had considered leaving Anna behind and picking her up on his way back but he didn't want to push things too quickly. After all they did say that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Turning to Elliad he said, "I'm sorry my boy, but we must all serve Martel in what way we can. It's not all bad though, you have the whole day ahead of you. I'm sure you can find some amusing way to entertain the young lady."

Elliad seemed greatly pacified at this suggestion and turned to Anna with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes, "Do you ride Anna? We have some beautiful horses here. What do you say to a ride over the grounds and a picnic in the apple orchard? The trees are in bloom." Anna looked from Elliad's hopeful face to Kratos' cold impassive face studying his teacup thoughtfully. In a second her mind was made up, "That's a lovely idea Elliad. I'd love to join you for a ride."

* * *

Some time later Kratos stood in the Governor's study, Kalar's voice becoming an indistinct drone as he watched Anna and the Governor's son ride off. Coldly he approved of the match for her. She would become a lady of substance and no doubt the boy would be kind to her and yet his stomach was twisting and he could not unclench his fists. Normally he would welcome 'human' feelings, it was so rare that he had them. But this wasn't helping things at all. 'Jealously is rarely a useful emotion.' He mused to himself. Suddenly this entire mission seemed ridiculously irrelevant. He needed to get out of this office now and do something, anything to stop the vision of her hair shining in the sunlight and her face shining at the boy, smiling up at him, laughing and young and alive. Without a word to Kalar or the Governor, Kratos spun on his heel and marched out of the office, smashing his fist into the suit of armor that stood outside as soon as the study door had snapped shut behind him.

The resultant crash brought both the Governor and Kalar to the hall to see what had happened and Kalar called out to Kratos. Kratos ignored him and continued to walk away but he couldn't ignore what he heard next. Kalar let out a surprised squawk as his foot came down on one of the fallen pieces of armor and with a surprised grunt twisted his leg and came down on his face.

The Governor, and his servant stood over Kalar who was white faced with pain. Kratos quickly hurried over to see what his impatience had wrought. Leaning over he gingerly touched the swelling ankle and Kalar drew his breath in sharply. A few more pokes and prods and Kratos looked down at Kalar, "I don't think it's broken but it's a very bad sprain." Kalar nodded his understanding and the Governor suddenly took charge. Addressing his servant he said, "Call some of the foot men to bring Father Kalar to his room and then summon Doctor Allis."

Kratos looked at the old man and Kalar looked back up at him without accusation. "Kratos I won't be able to leave here tomorrow." Kratos nodded, that had been very clear from the first. He would have liked to heal him right then, but there were too many people around and he did not want to reveal that he could control Mana.

Kalar shifted his weight slightly to get into a better position among the armor. "You and Anna must bring word to the temple. Hopefully I'll be sufficiently recovered by then. There are some things I must tell you both before you leave though. If Anna hasn't returned by mid-afternoon, please bring her back."

Kratos found he was both pleased and disturbed at the thought of spending time alone with Anna on the road but his better judgment won out, "There's no need for that. Anna should stay here with you. I can complete the journey on my own." He said but Kalar was already shaking his head. "You aren't a priest Kratos and you have no affiliation with any temple. Anna's connections are tenuous at best but she's been educated and lived all her life on temple grounds with the priests and priestesses. She must go with you. She knows the Angelic language as well."

Kratos hid his impatience at the ridiculous rules of the temples and their religious leaders; he also hid his apprehension at the thought of what Anna might say about this and put on a face of obedience. "I'll see to it that everything is done. You just try to keep still now."

* * *

After a long ride over the grounds Anna was quite happy to slide off her horse into the pink surroundings of apple blossoms; fluttering to the ground all around her. Immediately she was happy that she had come and her smile at Elliad conveyed that and more, "Elliad, it's absolutely gorgeous here." Elliad blushed at her smile, "I'm glad you like it. Why don't we set up the picnic stuff a little further in? We can leave the horses, they won't go too far."

She followed him as he walked deeper into the orchard and stopped where he stopped at the edge of a precipice over hanging a deep forested valley below. The valley seemed dark and forbidding and with a sudden intake of breath Anna realized that it was Craggy Pass. Elliad looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?" Anna shook her head with a small smile, "Oh nothing, I just didn't realize how close we were to Craggy Pass. Father Kalar, Kratos and I had to pass through it to get to your city. It was pretty dark and scary in there but Kratos got us through without any trouble."

Perhaps it was the slightly dreamy expression on her face at the thought of Kratos that caught Elliad's attention because Anna was a little surprised when Elliad's next statement came out in such a dismissive voice. "Did Kratos tell you that Craggy Pass is dangerous? It isn't really you know. People used to think that there were a lot of monsters in there but I go hunting there all the time and have never seen one."

Anna tried to look impressed, "Oh really? I expect Kratos was just being cautious then. He takes his responsibilities pretty seriously." Elliad shrugged his shoulders, "Well I should hope so. Otherwise what is he being paid for?" He turned around then and headed back for the horses, "Come on, I've just thought of a much better place for our picnic." Anna rushed to catch up with him, "Where is it?" Elliad smiled at her, "It's a surprise. But don't worry; it's not too far from here."

An hour later Anna was having trouble keeping her tongue, 'Not too far?' she thought, 'Huh.' She was still grumbling to herself when she realized that they were heading into dense and dark forest. She urged her horse up along side Elliad's and reined in, "Elliad, where are we?" Elliad forced to rein in his horse too, patted the big chestnut neck in front of him before turning to Anna, "I want to show you that Craggy Pass is nothing to worry about. Come on, I think there is a clearing up ahead that we can spread our blanket down on." But Anna wouldn't budge, "Elliad! We're in Craggy Pass right now? Let's go back, it's dangerous in here!" Elliad just smiled, "No, it's not. Even if it was you wouldn't have to worry so long as I'm around. Come on now." And with that he urged his horse forward again.

Anna hesitated a moment, looking behind her. She didn't want to go forward any deeper into this dark place. It made her feel cold and uneasy, but at the same time she didn't want to leave Elliad here alone and she wasn't really sure of the way back. Shaking her head in anger she signaled to her horse to carry her on after Elliad.

He was right about the clearing at least. He slid off his horse and looked up triumphantly at Anna as she surveyed the area he had chosen for their lunch. It was still dark and gloomy but there were fewer trees and more rocks that could be used as little chairs or tables should they wish to do so. "See," he said, "Not so bad is it?" Anna eased herself off of her horse, "I guess not. But I really don't like it here. Can't we go back now? We've been gone a long time; Father Kalar might be getting worried." Elliad patted her hand reassuringly, "We'll go back as soon as we've had our meal. You're absolutely all right. You have nothing to be afraid of. Give me a hand with this basket will you?"

Deciding that the best course of action was to eat and get out of here as soon as she could, Anna took the basket from him and began to set out their lunch on top of a small flat rock while Elliad spread their blanket down beside it. Seated on the blanket, Anna handed Elliad a sandwich and held her own between her hands untouched. "What's wrong?" he asked between mouthfuls, "Not hungry?"

Anna just looked at him and then forced herself to take a bite. Her mouth was too dry to chew but she kept it up until a sudden rattling of the bush close to her made her spit it out and leap to her feet. "What was that?" She noticed then how pale Elliad's face was when he stood with his hand on the hilt of his sword but his voice sounded normal enough when he said, "Probably just some small forest creature." More sounds came from behind them and Anna whirled to face them, "And that?" she hissed. Elliad's voice was as scared as hers when he said, "I don't know."

The sounds were coming from all around them now and the horses where snorting and rearing in fear. Suddenly Elliad broke out of the frozenness he had been in and grabbing Anna's hand said, "Come on, we've got to get to the horses!" Before they had taken more than a step though, a large flower monster emerged from the brush in front of them. Spinning around Anna watched in horror as monsters of every kind stepped out of the forest, surrounding them. Anna clutched Elliad's arm in fear and felt him shaking. She whispered to him, "They're all around us. We have to get out of here!"

Haltingly, Elliad drew his blade, "Stay close to me Anna!" Anna nodded and took out the knife that Kratos had given her. As though that were a signal of some kind all four or five of the monsters rushed at them at once. Elliad and Anna were forced back and back, thrusting and slashing with every step.

Two monsters were dead before they realized they were on a path of some kind. Anna looked back and saw a rotting roof behind them, "Elliad, there's a house of some kind; we've got to get to it." Elliad's answer was a piercing scream as a monster bit into his arm forcing him to drop his sword. Anna stabbed at it frantically until it was dead and then grabbing the now shocked and wounded Elliad's good arm dragged him down the path to the relative safety of the dilapidated shack rising up out of the gloom ahead of them.

Climbing up over a broken step, she hurled Elliad into the room with unknown strength and slammed the door, throwing her body against it to brace it. The little shack had but one window that was thankfully boarded but the monsters that remained were pounding relentlessly on the door, trying to break it in. "Elliad!" Anna screamed, "Find something to brace the door!" He looked up at her with eyes dulled with shock, cradling his injured arm, but took no move to do what she asked. The pounding was actually knocking her off of the door now. There wasn't much time. "Elliad! I need your help! Please!"

Something stirred within him and clumsily he pushed over a sturdy table to the door. With quick work Anna upended it and braced it against the door, and then she flew around the cabin looking for anything with substantial weight to brace the table. When she had done all that she could, she at last paused a moment to catch her breath. The sounds at the door were ceasing but she could hear scratching as the monsters circled the cabin looking for some other entrance. She wasn't too worried about that though; monsters were vicious but not known for intelligence. They weren't likely to find a way in, but on the other hand, they weren't likely to give up and leave them alone either.

And with the smell of blood coming from Elliad's injured arm, more would come. She turned in time to see Elliad sit down with a heavy thud, still cradling his bleeding arm. The shock was wearing off and with it came the pain. "My arm," he whimpered, "It bit my arm!"

Anna knelt beside him and took the bloody thing in her own hands. There was green puss around the wound. "Poison" she whispered and Elliad heard her and she saw the panic rise in his eyes. She pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and started ripping up pieces of her dress to make a hasty bandage. "Don't worry," she soothed him. "I'm sure your doctors will have the anecdote for this."

His teeth had begun to chatter as she worked on him. "N-No one will find us here. T-they d-don't know where we are." Anna hugged him to her, trying to keep him warm. "Shhh, Kratos will find us. I've never seen a more capable man. We just need to hold on."

* * *

Mid afternoon had come and gone when Kratos set off for the Apple orchard looking for Anna. He rode slowly, fearing what he might walk in on in such a romantic setting and also using the time to lock down his feelings. He was a little shocked at Anna's irresponsibility. She knew they were leaving the next day, but he thought it might be Elliad that was delaying them and it was all too easy to direct spiteful feelings at the boy. But what could be keeping them? The question reminded Kratos of the romantic nature of their outing and pushed the thought away again.

Whatever her feelings may be for him, Kratos doubted that Anna was a fast girl, and if Elliad didn't realize that, Kratos would be happy to drive the message home. These thoughts were halted as he entered the orchard and realized how quiet it was. His keen hearing should have been able to pick up their location even if they weren't talking. 'Perhaps they aren't talking?' some ghastly part of his mind offered and he pushed it away quickly. No, that wasn't it. The orchard had an empty feeling to it. Nevertheless, Kratos searched for traces of the two, knowing all a long that he would find nothing.

Where had he taken her? Searching the ground now he picked up the trial the horses had left and quickly he made to follow. His horse picked its way carefully down the orchard trail into a ravine which Kratos knew led into the outskirts of the Craggy Pass forest.

A sudden jerk of unexpected anxiety let him know that all could not be well. Faster he urged his horse into the forest. The horse, sensing the close presence of many monsters balked and refused to go any further, despite Kratos' insistence. Kratos felt pressed for time, he was getting the sense that he was needed and with a feeling of exasperated urgency he leapt of the horse and let it run off. His worry over Anna's safety was being closely matched by his growing rage against Elliad. The boy had spent his whole life in this area; surely he must have realized how dangerous it would be to come here? Reigning in his feelings, Kratos cast about for their trail.

* * *

The most absurd feeling was spreading over Anna. She was beginning to feel sleepy. From the barest cracks in the roof she could tell that the light was fading and afternoon was quickly changing to evening. She didn't know if there were still monsters circling the cabin but she wasn't about to open the door and look. She felt like she had been lying on this dingy floor with Elliad forever. Elliad was still so cold and though she lay close to him, trying to keep him warm, more and more heat seemed to be seeping out of him. Thankfully he had fallen asleep and now it seemed as though all the nervous energy she had expended was catching up with her as her eyes started to feel heavy. She knew she should stay awake, what if something got in, or if someone was looking for them? But logic was overridden as she drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

Kratos circled the remains of what had surely been Anna and Elliad's picnic lunch. Evening was setting in and the normally grim forest would soon be pitch black. This was nothing to trouble Kratos though, and in no time his excellent vision picked up their trail. He started down it at a trot, still scanning the ground for signs of their flight until he detected blood. "Anna!" he gasped and set off at a run. It didn't take him long to come upon the shabby cabin. There were no monsters in sight but he could feel their presence. It was of no matter. Anna was inside that cabin, and that's where he was going. He could take care of any creature that dared to appear later.

Kratos hit the door at full speed and felt something behind the door bracing it shut. Quickly he channeled his mana into an air thrust attack that ripped the door to shards as well as whatever was behind it. He climbed threw the wreckage and froze at what he saw. There lay Anna, wrapped around the boy and covered in blood.

"Anna!" he cried and was kneeling by her in an instant. He picked her up and felt the warmth from her body. "Still alive!" he muttered and then gently shook her, "Anna, Anna! Wake up!" So slowly she opened her eyes and in a voice slurred with sleep and exhaustion asked, "Kratos? Is it you?" He embraced her oh so briefly and then looking down at her asked, "Where are you hurt?"

Alertness flooded back into Anna and she pulled herself up into a sitting position with Kratos' help. Still holding on to him for balance she turned to look at Elliad, "It's not me, I'm fine. It's Elliad, he's bleeding so much! We have to get him to a doctor!" But Kratos seemed not to have heard her as he searched her body looking for the source of the blood. She ripped herself away from him and rose slowly. Trying to force her voice to calmness she said, "Kratos, I'm fine. It's not me, it's Elliad. He was attacked by a monster."

Kratos spared a quick glance at Elliad and then turned back to Anna. Now that he could see she was all right his anxiety was quickly overcome by the anger he had held at bay. "What are you doing out here! Did this foolish boy lead you here?" Anna shrank back slightly at the rage in his voice. She had never seen Kratos so angry. He was always so calm and under control. Seeing him like this made her realize that Kratos was a dangerous man. It was something that she had never really considered about him before. Gallantly she struggled to find her tongue, "I don't think Elliad realized how dangerous it was. Can you help him? He's hurt quite badly."

Kratos could see that and didn't really care, in any case he knelt next to him and putting his hand over the wound muttered, "First Aid". A flash of green light filled the cabin and Anna gasped, "You can use magic?" Kratos ignored her, watching as Elliad opened his eyes in surprise. That look quickly changed to fright as Kratos lifted Elliad to his feet and pushed him against a wall. In a quiet growl he said, "Explain to me what you are doing with this girl out in Craggy Pass."

Elliad was struggling to come to terms with his present situation, he quickly took in that his arm seemed to be healed and there were no monsters about but now this troubling situation had arisen. The man in front of him looked angry enough to kill. Elliad stammered, "I-I just wanted to-to take her somewhere interesting. I-I didn't th-think…" Elliad trailed off, the fact was he hadn't really been thinking at all.

Steeling herself, Anna stepped in front of him and faced Kratos, "Please Kratos, we're so sorry. Can't we just go back now?"

Kratos saw the fear in her eyes when she looked at him. She was afraid…of him. This surprised and quieted him. Quickly he brought himself under control and speaking quietly but coldly he said, "We'll go back in the morning. There's no light now. You two get some rest. I'll keep watch outside." And with that he abruptly turned and walked out of the shabby cabin. Anna watched him go, so choked with feeling that she couldn't say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Though I should be studying, of course that is when I feel the need to write. I really want to thank all of the people who reviewed and read my story after I hadn't updated in such a long time. Thanks so much! If no one had reviewed I likely would have found it hard to continue.

Unzum, you made a very good point about Kratos being a half elf and I was considering re-thinking where I would go with this story, but then I remembered that Regal could use magic so I guess I won't go there. But great insight!

Anyway, hope you enjoy everyone!

**Chapter 10**

Anna looked around her room of the past two days, hastily making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She was leaving and leaving quickly. She, Elliad and Kratos had only returned to the Governor's mansion a bare hour ago but there was no time to waste in their departure. There was a lot of unpopular opinion against her right now and not a little of it was directed at Kratos. Only Father Kalar's quick intervention had prevented Kratos being thrown in jail and Anna being asked to leave the city.

Upon their safe return that morning, Elliad had wasted no time in twisting the truth to make it look as though Anna had foolishly led them into Craggy Pass. While Kratos had escaped the brand of a fool, Elliad had been quite detailed in telling his father of his mistreatment at Kratos' hands.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Anna hurried down the hallway, ignoring the foul looks turned her way by various staff and visitors. She was meeting Kratos in Kalar's room for final instructions for their journey. She knocked quietly before slowly letting herself into Father Kalar's room. Kratos was already there, looking out the window. He was also ready to go and didn't turn to look at her as she entered the room.

"Father Kalar?" she asked hesitantly while approaching his bed. Any worries that Kalar might be angry with her vanished when she saw him smiling up at her. Beckoning her closer he took her hand, "I'm so glad to see you are all right my dear."

Anna let out her breath in relief, "I'm so sorry to have caused you so much trouble." Kalar patted her hand, "Don't worry my dear. Kratos has explained everything to me. I have no doubt that Elliad has exaggerated the situation and I will be speaking to his father about it again. But there is not much time, and I have much to explain. You and Kratos should have left at first light this morning." He turned aside to pick up a scroll wrapped with poor twine and with the seal of the church of Martel upon it. Taking her hand in his he placed the scroll within her fingers and said; "Only members of the church are allowed to touch a holy parchment. Because of your somewhat tenuous relationship with the church and these special circumstances I think the church elders will be understanding of you keeping it safe for now. You must deliver this scroll to the head priest in Detta. It is the proof of the Chosen's coming. He will question you in the Angelic language because he has taken a vow to only speak in that tongue. Am I right in assuming you can understand that language?"

Anna nodded slowly, "Well, I can get by." Kalar smiled, "That will be enough I'm sure. When I have recovered I will go to Detta. It's a little early but once you have finished I think you should return to Iselia. I will return there as well once I am finished in Detta."

Kratos turned from the window and started to head for the door, "We had better be on our way. Am I right in assuming the Governor will not be providing horses for us?" Kalar looked a little disappointed with himself as he shook his head no. Kratos nodded, "It's just as well. Take care Father Kalar." Anna moved to follow Kratos and as she went out the door Father Kalar called after them, "Take care of each other!" Anna nodded once and then closed the door, hurrying to catch up with Kratos.

She followed Kratos through the twists and turns of the big house, finally exiting through a quiet door in the kitchen. Kratos took off across the grounds, heading towards the forest that surrounded the Governor's land. 'Great', she thought to herself, 'more forest.' But she wasn't really worried, not after what she had seen last night.

* * *

_Kratos had left the old shack abruptly to take up a watch of the area. As soon as he was gone, Elliad regained some of his courage, "How dare he speak to me that way! Doesn't he realize who I am?" he asked Anna petulantly. _

_Anna's heart had been a swirl of battling emotions but at this statement she turned on Elliad in a fury, "Be quiet you insolent boy! Haven't you realized yet the danger you brought upon us today? If it weren't for Kratos you would still be lying on this floor, most likely dying!" Ellliad's eyes widened in shock and then turned hard and cold, "I was resting! I told you I could handle the situation. Once morning came I would have been fine, I would have-wait. What happened to my wound?" Anna nodded towards the exit, "He healed you." _

_This caught Elliad's attention, "He can channel mana?" Elliad snorted in sudden derision, "How would a man like that know how to cast spells? He hasn't had any education. I probably wasn't that badly hurt, I just thought I was because of you. You are both liars! When my father hears of this-" Anna cut him off, "When your father hears of this he will likely kiss Kratos' feet for saving his worthless son!"_

_With that she stormed out of the cabin looking for Kratos. She hadn't gone far when a cold voice behind her said, "Don't move." She was just about to turn around anyway when she was grabbed from behind and flung backwards. In an instant Kratos was in front of her, slashing at the giant slug and snake monsters that she had almost walked right in to._

_In the dark of the forest, Kratos' movements were nothing but a blur to her, but the fight did not last long. In no time he was sheathing his sword and turning to offer her a hand up from where she had fallen. Still startled, Anna rose unsurely and shakily said, "Thank you."_

_Kratos nodded and gestured back towards the shack, "You should go inside where it is safe. Try to get some rest." Though she dearly wanted to return to the safety of the shack, she remained where she was, determined to speak with Kratos. "Are you angry with me?" she asked quietly. Just as quietly he answered, "No. I don't think you came in here willingly." _

_Though his words were comforting, Anna couldn't deny the coldness that seeped through them. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but he was so icy and distant. She couldn't find words to overcome this barrier he had created but cast about for some none the less. "I…You…How did you find us?" Though she couldn't see his face she saw him shrug, "I tracked you. It wasn't difficult."_

_Still his words were devoid of any emotion which only hurt her all the more. "Kratos please, can't we…at least speak as friends? I don't know what to say to you when you are like this." "There is nothing to say. We needn't speak at all if that is how you feel."_

_Never had she been so hurt by simple apathy and yet she couldn't help but try again, "You know that is not what I mean. I want to be able to speak with you but you are being impossible. I have never met a man more impossible!" she said with some exasperation. "Then why don't you go inside and speak with the pleasant young man in there? Perhaps he is more what you are looking for." His words were civil enough but a low and dark tone had entered them. With some surprise she realized he was angry but also jealous?_

_She reached out a hand to him, "I don't want to talk with Elliad, I want to talk to you." He walked past her, drawing deeper into the gloom, "I will maintain a safe perimeter around this cabin. Go back inside and block the entrance as well as you can." "Kratos!" she called, but her only answer was his footsteps as he moved further into the forest. Left alone in the dark Anna saw no choice but to return to the horrid little cabin with the pouting Elliad to wait for morning._

* * *

The forest they walked in now was light and pleasant and had an easy trial which they could walk upon. The trial was narrow though, meaning they must walk in single file and at the moment Kratos was extremely grateful. He didn't want to face Anna right now. Kratos was ashamed. He knew he had been cold and spiteful to her. Perhaps she couldn't have seen his face in the evening of that gloomy forest, but he could see her. He saw how his words had injured her and how she had struggled not to let that hurt and fear show.

How frail she was. How easy it was to hurt her and yet how resilient she could be. Despite his actions and his words, she was still here now, doing her best to keep up with him. She had not asked to be sent back to Iselia, run away or even gotten angry at Kratos though he knew he deserved it. He knew she hadn't slept last night and had barely eaten but still she continued on without a hint of complaint. He had become steadily more and more disillusioned with this world and all of its inhabitants, but here was someone who was surprising him with her determined spirit once again.

After a little more time he knew they had put enough distance between themselves and the town of Isvania. When he came to a suitable clearing he stopped and turned to Anna, addressing her for the first time that day, "We've gone far enough for today. Let's make camp."

Anna, though clearly exhausted looked up at Kratos in surprise, "But we've only been walking for a few hours." Kratos raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you tired? Last night was…trying for you." Anna blushed but didn't turn from his gaze, "Yes I am tired. But I can continue." Kratos turned from her and walked off of the trial, into the clearing, "That won't be necessary."

Kratos set down his bag and then began to look about for some kindling to begin a fire. Anna reluctantly left the trial and walked into the clearing. She stood for a moment watching Kratos' preparations and then silently put down her bag and stepped behind a handy tree.

Anna didn't dare to wonder too far from Kratos. She had learned painfully what could happen if she did but she needed some privacy now because the tears that had threatened to overflow all day could not be kept back a moment longer. As quietly as she could, she let it all out. She muffled her sobs with her handkerchief and let out the tears of exhaustion, fear, confusion and an injured heart. She knew she had no choice to continue, but oh how could she? She was ashamed of all the trouble she had caused but most of all she was heartsick over how Kratos must surely look at her now.

Kratos paused in the act of picking up some wood and listened to the tears of a pure and sweet girl fall. She didn't want him to know that she was crying, but she had no idea of the sensitivity of his senses. How many people had he made cry over the millennia? How many people had he hurt, betrayed, turned away from and quietly accepted their tears? Something inside of Kratos broke and he knew, that even though with Ygddrasiel's insistence, he had traveled far from the man he wanted to be, that man wasn't completely lost.

Anna gasped and barely bit back a scream when she suddenly found herself wrapped in a strong and warm embrace. She found herself crushed against a hard yet comforting chest and puzzled over it for an instant before wrapping herself around this mysterious man and crying all that much harder. She felt a strong hand upon her head, stroking her hair and muttering soft words of comfort. Still her tears continued to flow and she struggled to get out, "Kratos, I'm so sorry. I've made such a mess of things. You were right; I should have gone back to Iselia."

Kratos drew her away from him slightly and kissed her forehead, "Shush now. You have done nothing wrong. I was too harsh with you. I must ask your forgiveness. I have no excuse, only that I was…I was afraid. Fear is unfamiliar to me." Anna looked at Kratos in astonishment, "You were afraid? What could you have to fear?"

Kratos said nothing at first but Anna could see the struggle that went on within him. His face was as impassive as ever but his eyes seemed to have some new glow to them like the first spark that may turn into flame. After a moment he said, "I was afraid to lose you. When I saw you lying there, covered in blood, I was afraid for the first time in…a very long time. These are perhaps foolish sentiments, but the truth nonetheless."

Anna was speechless, but Kratos saw no need for words. He took her handkerchief from her and wiped her face clean. He then stood bringing her up with him and then gathered together the wood he had dropped. In a moment he had a fine blaze going and reaching up he pulled Anna down beside him.

Happily but nervously she settled herself next to him, "Kratos…I-" Kratos waved her silent, "There is no more need for conversation right now. I know how exhausted you must be. I want you to sleep while I put together a meal." Anna was about to protest when Kratos' voice became stern again, "Remember we still have a job to do. You must rest or we won't be able to carry on."

Anna nodded humbly and took out her blanket from her pack while Kratos shifted around getting the materials he needed to make something for them to eat. She wanted to talk to him more but she knew he was right and as her eyes grew heavy, her last sight was of him drawing her blanket up closer and tucking it securely around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Very, very sorry about the long update times! But at long last my term paper is done and my exam finished so I could write again. Thanks to anyone who still cares enough to read it. Things get a little heated in this chapter so if you aren't old enough to read it or don't think you want to, then please don't. For those of you who have been wondering why Anna has no Crusis crystal and isn't in a human ranch…well all I can tell you is that those things will happen, they just haven't happened yet. In anycase, back to the story at hand!**

Chapter 11

Anna woke up to the comforting smells of good food cooking over a campfire. Sitting up slowly she looked around and found herself alone. Kratos must be off somewhere in the forest she thought, but she wasn't worried. She knew Kratos would never leave her unprotected while there was danger around.

Slowly standing up she looked around her at the little camp Kratos had made for them. She had been so tired and full of emotion before that she had barely noticed her surroundings. It wasn't long until the food caught her attention again, and scooping out a bowlful, she sat down to eat. Anna rolled her eyes in pleasure; she had had no idea that Kratos was such a good cook.

With her belly now full, thoughts of Kratos suddenly made her feel shy. After the stormy scene a short while ago, she wasn't sure what to say to him when she saw him again. What did it mean? He hugged her, he comforted her, he told her he worried about her, but he had made no promises. Setting down her bowl with some mustered courage she thought, 'No, he didn't make me any promises and I won't ask him for any either. It's enough if things can just stay like this.' She spent the next few minutes trying to honestly feel that statement. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and looking up she saw Kratos enter the camp.

Kratos answered the questioning look on Anna's face, "I was just securing the perimeter. Have you rested well?" Anna nodded, "Yes, and the stew was delicious. Securing the perimeter? You don't really think this is a very dangerous area do you? I didn't think there were any human ranches around here." Kratos removed his cape and sat down, "There aren't, but it never fails to be careful."

With opening conversation finished, an awkward silence fell on them both. Anna watched as Kratos sat quietly looking at his hands. He seemed hesitant to meet her eyes. Finally looking up he said, "Anna, I am not the man that I appear to be. I am not just a simple mercenary." Anna received this information without surprise; she had suspected this for some time already. Kratos continued, "I would not lie to you, so please accept that there are things about me that you cannot know. One thing I can tell you is that I lead a complicated life and it is not a life that I can share with you. When I told you that I couldn't make you happy…I wasn't lying."

Anna felt the pain and sincerity in his voice and knew that he cared for her. With deliberate movements she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Quietly she said, "You have made me happy. I know that you care for me, and I care for you as well. I don't want to talk about the future. Can't we just have right now?" Kratos had been stiff and unyielding, but slowly he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Anna…you don't know who I really am." Anna relaxed her grip and looked up at Kratos, "I know enough."

Kratos looked down into her eyes and saw that she believed absolutely what she was saying. Brushing the hair from her forehead, he leaned forward to gently kiss her. She smiled and then rested her head on his chest again. Kratos leaned back against a tree, holding her against him, revealing in the heat of her body resting on his. Night was falling, and together they watched stars spring to life from beneath the canopy of the forest.

The night was getting cool but Anna was quite comfortable at the moment with Kratos keeping her warm. Stargazing with Kratos put her in mind of one of the last memories she had of her father. Softly she said, "Only a few days before my father was taken by the Desians, we were watching the stars just like this. He told me that stars were the windows to heaven and that sometimes they twinkled because angels were walking past." Kratos raised a hand to stroke Anna's hair. He loved the soft silkiness of it as it flowed through his fingers. Quietly he asked, "Was your Mother with you?" He felt Anna's smile when she said, "Yes we were still all together then. But then a few days later Father was taken. He just went off into the forest one day to hunt and never came back. Mother went to look for him, and she didn't come back either. Grandfather got together some people to look but when they came back the only thing they would tell me was that there had been Desians in the area." Kratos nodded his understanding, "How old were you?" he asked. Anna sighed, "Old enough to know they weren't coming back."

They sat quietly for some time before Anna asked, "How old were you when your Mother died?" Kratos remained silent for some time. His past was so far reaching and he had lived so secretly for so long that he hesitated to speak of himself. Finally he said, "I was 13 and my sister 7. It was an unexpected and violent death." Anna remained quiet for a while before asking, "And your father?" Kratos chuckled grimly, "He had left long before, looking for glory." He had been about to add, 'in war', but of course Anna would not understand that it was the Kharlan war that he spoke of. In any case she didn't question him about his father any further.

As the night deepened they held closely together, sometimes speaking and sharing harmless memories from their pasts, and sometimes just enjoying the presence and warmth of each other. A few hours before dawn Kratos felt Anna's body grow heavy with sleep within his arms and listened as her breathing become slow and drawn out. He held her closer to him and stayed that way until dawn. Some instinct told him to savor this time together. Though they had admitted their feelings for each other, they had resolved nothing, and the harsh reality of this world would return with the morning.

Anna woke a few hours later to the sounds of Kratos splitting kindling for the fire. She stood and stretched and then looked around for something to do. Kratos seeing her, smiled at her sleep tousled look and then started a fire. Breakfast was a short affair and before long they were packed up and heading for Detta.

As they walked Kratos pointed out the trails of small forest creatures and the occasional monster. Anna felt a new appreciation for Kratos as he taught her the intricacies of the forest. She found there was almost nothing he didn't know, but when she asked him where he had learned all of these many things, his only answer was silence. Whenever he refused to answer her, Anna knew she had touched on one of the many secrets that made up his life, which he couldn't or wouldn't speak about.

One late afternoon Kratos turned to her and said, "We're about a day's walk from Detta. Let's stop for now." Anna smiled gratefully up at him. There had been a lot of uphill climbing today and she was more than ready for a break. Before she could say so she noticed a shifting in the shadows behind Kratos. Kratos saw Anna's eyes open in shock and then whirled around just in time to meet three forest monsters. Pushing Anna behind him he stepped forward and drew his sword in one fluid movement.

Anna drew her dagger but stood back and watched as Kratos managed to attack and defend against three opponents. She knew better then to get in his way and sighed gratefully as he struck a killing blow into one leaving him only two to deal with. Suddenly Anna felt a clawing at her head and looked up and swatted at the crazed bat that was attacking her. She let out a gasp of pain as it ripped its claws down the back of her neck and shoulders. She saw Kratos turn to her but before he could reach her, she focused her aim and with accuracy she didn't know she had, skewered the bat, pinning it to a tree. It thrashed about wildly for a moment and then died.

With Anna in danger Kratos had made short work of the last two monsters and was at Anna's side in a moment. Anna bit her lip, feeling the stinging wounds on her back and shoulders and the warm stickiness that had to be her blood. Kratos immediately examined her wounds and found that while they must be painful, they were not life threatening. With a hand on her shoulder he said, "It's not too bad. I'll clean the wound and then heal it. The rips in your dress aren't too wide. I think you'll be able to mend it. Undo it for now while I see to your cuts."

Despite the pain from her ripped open shoulder and back, Anna felt very self conscious about exposing even a small amount of herself, but she knew Kratos was right. Her wounds must be tended. She was glad that the afternoon was fading into evening and hoped that Kratos wouldn't notice how red her face must be turning. Without a word she slowly unbuttoned her bodice and lowered it enough to expose most of her back.

Kratos was also quiet as he used some water to clean the cuts. When he was finished he put a hand over them and said, "First Aid". Anna's back felt warm and tingly and then in an instant she felt no more pain, but only Kratos' warm hand upon her bare back.

Kratos examined the smooth skin that returned after his spell. He assured himself quickly that she was healed, but did not take his hand away. Her skin was so smooth and soft and in the dull glow of the setting sun, its creamy whiteness seemed to let off a soft luminescence. Without thought he bent his head to kiss her creamy shoulders and Anna started in surprise. She hurriedly shifted her position so that she was facing him. His touch had felt so good and yet she felt nervous and unsure of what was happening now. She looked up into his face and saw the glow in his eyes that had been there the night he had taught her to dance. His hands came up to gently grasp her face and then his lips were upon hers. He kissed her slowly and sweetly and did not stop. With one hand clutching her dress closed, Anna used her other to brace herself against his chest, letting Kratos support her as his arms shifted down and wrapped around her. He held her pressed against him and deepened his kiss. Anna's inhibitions began to fade and she met Kratos' passion with her own. He kissed her ears, her neck, her shoulders, always returning to her lips again and again, deepening the kiss, demanding more until suddenly he broke off and stood up abruptly.

Kratos looked up into the sky without seeing it and used his considerable will to get control of his swirling emotions. He had forgotten himself completely and given in to the urges of his body and almost gone too far. He sank down to his knees in front of Anna again as she sat there, catching her breath. With one hand she still held her dress in place. Kratos reached out and pulled her dress back up over her shoulders. Still a little out of breath Anna whispered, "Thank you." Kratos nodded and quietly said, "I'm sorry. I went too far. I didn't mean for that to happen. I…" Kratos shook his head; he had no words to express the feelings that had come over him, his inability to control them, or his shock at their suddenness and strength.

Kratos sat on his knees with his head looking down and his hands clasped in fists upon his thighs. Anna reached out a hand and placed it on top of Kratos'. Her voice was warm and reassuring when she said, "These are things that have been happening between men and women for thousands of years. I feel it too. But you're right, we are acting inappropriately. We shouldn't be doing such things until we are-"Anna stopped herself suddenly. She had been about to say 'until we are married' but that implied a future, and by unspoken rule they did not speak of the future.

Kratos stood and then lowered a hand to help Anna to her feet. Brushing back some of her tousled hair he said, "I understand. For now on I will respect what I am sure would be your Grandfather's wishes." Anna smiled up at him, knowing what he said was right, but feeling disappointed nonetheless.

They set up camp and ate without awkwardness but quietly. When it was time to sleep, Anna noted how Kratos was careful to position his blankets in such a way that the remains of their campfire separated them. She smiled to herself at his extreme thoughtfulness while feeling exasperated at the same time. She wished him goodnight and then rolled over to be alone with her thoughts.

Tomorrow they would reach Detta and then after that he would escort her back to Iselia. She could really only count on them being together for another two weeks. After that, anything could happen. She knew what she wanted to happen. She wanted to be with Kratos and she knew he wanted it as well; it was his secret life that was keeping them apart. Anna tossed about, unable to get comfortable as she puzzled over the situation. Finally she feel asleep with the problem still unanswered.

Kratos listened to her toss and turn and then finally fall asleep and sighed to himself. He had a fairly good idea as to what had been troubling her, it was troubling him too. He stared into the fire feeling the crushing weight of the decision he must soon make crowding down upon him.

What kind of life could they really have together? He knew it would be next to impossible, but Kratos was not a man who had ever accepted that something was impossible. He hadn't accepted it 4000 years ago and he wouldn't accept it now. The real problem was the danger she would be in. Could he live knowing Anna was risking her life for him? Could he go on if her love for him should bring about her death?

The fire fell apart into glowing embers and Kratos continued to watch it, not seeing it at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kratos stared at his reflection as he fastened the many buckles and loops on the white ceremonial uniform that the priests had asked him to wear to tonight's ceremony. He worked automatically, his vacant expression having nothing to do with his appearance but with the meeting he had had with Yuan the day before.

They had arrived at Detta three days ago, and for most of that time, Anna had been sequestered in the temple as the priests and priestesses examined Kalar's proclamation and she was questioned on herself and Kalar's credibility. Though the separation had been brief, Kratos was surprised by how much he was missing Anna's presence. He had to admit that things seemed brighter and more hopeful when she was around.

During this absence, Kratos was left to himself and decided to use the time to deal with administrative matters. Yuan met him a few hours walk from Detta in deep forest. He found his blue haired friend casually leaning against an old and gnarled tree, "How goes the reintegration into the living world?" he asked. Kratos shrugged, "As to be expected I guess." Yuan couldn't completely hide a bitter smile when he asked, "And so everyone is rejoicing at the imminent arrival of the next Chosen?" Kratos found a comfortable rock to sit on, "They have a right to be happy. Things have been declining here for so long, it's hard to find someone who hasn't been touched by violence or despair."

Yuan raised an eyebrow at Kratos' dispirited tone, "This is a cycle that we have been repeating for a long time now. Perhaps we need to investigate another way?" Kratos met Yuan's gaze and with a half smile said, "Don't let Lord Yggdrassil hear suggestions like that." He stood now, signaling that he had no intention of listening to Yuan's seditious ideas, "The Chosen's prophecy has been spread. Let Yggdragssil know that the people are ready. Does he have further instructions for me?"

Yuan frowned his disappointment but said, "Not at the moment. I believe that Kvar has been developing some new theories on the creation of Cruxis Crystals that he has been presenting to Lord Yggdraggisl for the past few days. They are…repulsive, but I believe he will soon be granted permission to begin his experimentation."

Kratos ignored the implied criticism against their leader. He knew Yuan was becoming increasingly dissatisfied, but Kratos was not yet convinced that they had any other choice. "What does that have to do with me?" Yuan pushed himself off of the tree, "Nothing at the moment, but Yggdrassil is unlikely to let such a large project go on without direct supervision and he senses my aversion to the project. Don't be surprised if you are summoned again, sooner than you may like." Kratos nodded his understanding and turned to go, he stopped a moment and turned back to his old friend. "Yuan, when was the last time you felt…a part of this world? Alive?" Yuan considered Kratos a moment before saying, "You know that the things that mattered to me were never apart of _this_ world. But I think I know what you mean. Recently I've felt like I've been coming out of a deep slumber and finally noticing the things that are going on around me." Yuan paused, hoping to reach his friend but too cautious to push, "If you find something that can wake you up Kratos, whatever it is, don't let it go." Kratos smiled at his friend, nodded his thanks and turned to walk back into the forest. He didn't hear Yuan depart but sensed his absence.

Now, back in Detta Kratos couldn't keep Yuan's advice from echoing in his mind. The truth that he had to admit to himself was that he wanted to follow it, but something inside him chided him for being foolish. Never being a person to be ruled by his emotions, he knew the danger of acting impetuously. A servant knocked at his door, signaling the time for his entrance into the temple hall.

The temple was austere and classic. Walking in Kratos saw Anna seated at the side of the room, important looking priests on either side of her. They had dressed her in white flowing robes. The colour suited her natural beauty. Sensing his eyes on her, Anna turned to look at him and grinned a greeting before her attention was claimed by the acting priest and priestess. Kratos took his seat with lesser members of the religious community and continued to watch Anna. They were bringing her to the centre of the room now, beneath the engraved figure of Martel. Kratos tuned out the religious droning of the priests, it meant nothing to him. The religion was too wrapped up in customs and traditions to embrace what Martel's sacrifice had truly been. He watched Anna and considered…possibilities. His assistance with the Chosen would not be needed for a few years, until then he was fairly free to follow his own course. Even with the regeneration journey coming up, he could still manage…manage what? That stopped him for a moment and he was brought back to the present situation as the presiding priest introduced Anna and formally declared what Kalar's proclamation about the coming Chosen stated. As expected, the temple erupted with joy and goodwill. Kratos observed impassively, untouched by their happiness, after all, their joy would turn into the misfortune of others. Anna met his eye from across the distance. She watched him with a puzzled expression for a moment until her attention was claimed by others once again.

Everyone was on their feet now, mingling and congratulating each other on their coming good fortune. Kitchen staff entered with trays and the musicians started up. What had begun as a religious ceremony was fast becoming a party and Kratos felt his presence would no longer be necessary. He caught Anna's eye again and nodded towards the door. He slipped out into the quiet and cool night and waited for Anna to catch up with him. He pretended not to notice Anna creeping up behind him, but couldn't resist surprising her by turning quickly, catching her at her waist and twirling her in the air. She threw her head back and laughed until he finally set her to her feet again.

With her arms still loosely held by his she looked up at him and said, "I've missed you. It seems like I've been locked away with the priests forever. Now I understand why Grandfather never pursued a religious life." Kratos smiled gently at her, "Tonight's mingling will be your last duty. Kalar should be on his way now. We can set out for Iselia tomorrow." Her answering smile seemed clouded for a moment and then cleared, "Well I'll just say goodbye to everyone and then help you get ready." Kratos dropped her arms and shook his head, "That won't be necessary, nor would it be polite. Go back inside and enjoy their company again for a while, but make sure you get a good night's sleep. I'll go and get together some supplies now." He turned to go but stopped suddenly to say, "Anna, you look like an angel tonight." Her cheeks flushed in response to the compliment and she watched him until he was out of sight before turning and going back into the temple.

Anna watchedthe sun rise from the window of the little guest room she had been given. They had been in Detta for four days and would be leaving today. Anna had delivered the scroll and answered all questions put to her. While the priests were still awaiting Father Kalar to confirm all that she had said, they were satisfied with what she had told them. The little religious community of Detta had been peaceful and soothing to Anna's agitated mind, and though she had seen very little of Kratos over the past few days, she wasn't worried. Anna had come to a decision. Before they returned to Iselia, Anna would make it clear to Kratos that whatever his secrets, she could live with them. She didn't know how yet, but she was going to make Kratos understand that she would follow him anywhere. The vehemence of her feeling and such a momentous decision would have shocked her only a month ago, but lately she had a feeling of being swept up in something and unable to resist its flow. This was the course she was meant for, she was sure of it.

Anna closed the door to her room quietly behind her and made her way to the main temple where Kratos would be waiting for her. As she caught sight of Kratos, she was surprised to see his green and white dog standing next to him. As she approached she said, "It's your dog! Where has he been all of this time?" Kratos smiled before correcting her, "He is not a dog, and I do not own him. Noishe comes and goes as he pleases. He is my companion." Anna reached out a hand to pet the giant friendly green and white head, "Will he be joining us on our way back to Iselia?" Kratos nodded, "Yes, for a time perhaps. Have you said all of your good byes?" Anna hoisted her bag onto her shoulders, "Yes, I'm ready to go." "Good", Kratos said and then set off with Noishe beside him.

Kratos walked quickly so that Anna could not see his face. He had just told Anna a lie and he felt a little guilty but she didn't seem to notice any change in his demeanor. While it was true that Noishe came and went as he pleased, Kratos knew that this particular visit meant that he was to meet Yuan soon and that later Noishe would lead him to the meeting place. It wasn't a lie exactly, but Kratos felt that he was in the wrong suddenly and he couldn't shake that feeling no matter what he told himself. Finally he willed himself to walk slower so that Anna could catch up. She smiled at him and they walked on, side by side in silence. Inside though, Kratos' thoughts were going around and around and always coming back to the same place. This situation with Anna was coming to a head and he had a choice to make for both of them. Could he trust Yuan regardless of the choice he made? He had no answer for that. He wasn't really sure why Yuan needed to see him again so soon after their last meeting, but he realized that at some point he would have to slip away from Anna. 'Already the deception starts…' he thought.

They made good time and by the end of the afternoon had emerged from the dense forest surrounding Detta into a grassy plain not far from Hakonesia Peak. After selecting a likely area, they set up camp. Noishe pushed his snout into Kratos' hand and he realized that it was time to go. He turned to Anna, "Can you get the fire going? I'll look for something to eat and some water." She smiled her agreement and he set out.

Anna made short work of building up the fire. She looked up from her work to see Kratos off in the distance, just about to disappear into the forest when her eye fell on the water jug. Grinning at his rare mistake she picked it up and set off at a jog after him. He was much further away then she had first thought and by the time she reached the forest edge she had lost sight of him. She looked around on the ground, trying to find some sign of his trail when a sudden gust of wind brought the faint sound of his voice to her ear. She followed the sound slowly. It was hard to follow, as though the words were falling down on to her from some position higher up. She walked deeper in and heard another voice more clearly saying, "Just as I thought, Kvar's Angelus project will be under your direction. It has yet to really begin so I suppose your direct supervision will not be needed for some time. Yggdrasil doesn't mind you… how did he put it? 'Mingling with the dogs until you're needed again. I guess that means he wants you to check in periodically but otherwise you're free to do as you will, as usual."

Anna froze when next she heard Kratos' voice and with shock looked up. High in the tree tops stepping lightly on the thinnest of branches was Kratos with another blue haired man. They both appeared to have wings. In a daze she heard Kratos ask, "Has it been Kvar's base of operations been decided yet?" The blue haired man gave an ironic smirk, "Yes, it will be outside of Luin, the City of Ho-" he broke off and Anna froze as he caught sight of her. His eyes widened and he said, "Nosy human!" She caught a flash of light, a swift movement by Kratos and something that felt like hot electricity whizzing by her. Cowering with her arms over her head she heard Kratos say, "Yuan stop!" "Why?" "Because I'm sure she followed me. It was my mistake, I'll handle this." His voice sounded dead and cold.

With those words what little courage Anna had left broke. She turned and ran, her mind a white panic. So many strange words and sights had just bombarded her and she couldn't make sense of anything. Kratos with wings, that strange man trying to kill her, Kratos saying she was his mistake, following her now to do…what? Blindly she ran, branches and twigs pulling at her clothes, scratching her arms and face but she didn't feel them. All she knew is that she had to get away. She burst through the forest edge into a dazzling sunset. Her legs trembled as she halted for a moment, not sure which direction to go, where would she find shelter? Where could she hide?

She turned away from the direction of the camp and started to run again, her only hope that the coming darkness might hide her and she might be able to stop and think a moment. Her lungs burned and a stitch had begun to pain her side when suddenly she was tackled to the ground. She struggled to turn over and saw Kratos pinning her to the ground, his face a terrible storm of fury and blue wings spread out behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: My thanks to everyone who reviewed. It definitely motivates me to write faster when I know people are reading! This next chapter of the story will be a major turning point. Of course the characters do not belong to me.

CHAPTER 13

Kratos' voice was a growl in her ear, "Control yourself! You're running around like a crazed beast!" Being called a crazed beast only increased Anna's struggles to dislodge Kratos as anger now fueled her, "Get off of me! Let me go!" Her fists flailed wildly until he caught them and those too were pinned to the ground. "Be quiet!" Kratos hissed, "Do you want to bring every monster and Desian in the area right to us?" With real effort Anna swallowed her words and tried to rein in her galloping emotions. She focused on the setting sun reflected in Kratos' eyes, his face inches from her own. Breathing heavily she slowly began to regain control.

She realized that the blue wings that had only moments ago been sprouting from Kratos' back were now gone, but the rage that thundered his face was still clear. Her mouth barely moving she said, "Get off of me!" "Do I have your word that you'll remain still?" Anna twisted her face away from him, who was he to demand her word? But Kratos was insistent, leaning closer he demanded, "Do I have it?" "Yes!" The word escaped her in anger and fear. Her emotions were still in an uproar, she felt her head may burst at any moment.

Kratos rolled back onto his heels and crouched beside her. The moment she felt his weight shift, Anna struggled to stand. Her legs trembled and she fell to her knees. In the deepening gloom she could no longer see Kratos' face clearly but felt his hands press into her shoulders as he said, "Calm down. Just stay where you are for a moment and don't make any noise."

The sounds of twilight enveloped them and Kratos appeared to be listening hard for something. Anna struggled to listen as well but could hear nothing over the thunderous pounding of her heart. Finally satisfied, Kratos stood up. Reaching down he grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her to her feet, then quickly dropped her arm. "Follow me. Be quick and quiet." He took a few steps forward but when Anna failed to follow him he turned towards her again, his frustration evident by his stance, "Anna I promise you have nothing to fear from me. Do you think you'll meet anything else out here tonight that will promise you the same?"

But Anna remained frozen, unable to move towards him. Kratos took a step in Anna's direction and a soft note of pleading entered his voice when he raised a hand to her and said, "Anna…please."

Something within Anna broke at the sound of that "please". The whirlwind of emotions within her came to a crashing halt and tears rushed to her eyes, "Kratos, what is going on?" With a note of resignation and a sigh he turned back towards the way they had come. "Just come with me. I'll explain back at camp." Wordlessly, she followed.

The fire that she had stoked earlier had burned low until only the embers remained. Kratos threw another log on the fire and then sat down heavily in front of it. Anna sat down across from him, quietly waiting for what he would say. He kept his eyes on the fire when he asked "Why did you follow me?" Immediately with no trace of guilt Anna answered, "You forgot the water jug when you went to look for water. I thought you might need it." Kratos shook his head and said to himself, "Something so simple…" He went back to staring at the fire while Anna impatiently waited for some kind of explanation.

Finally she burst out, "That man tried to kill me." Kratos nodded wordlessly, still watching the fire. She continued in a rush, "Are you supposed to finish the job?" Kratos looked up at her sharply and angry, "How can you ask me such a thing?" Angry and scared herself Anna bit back, "Because I don't know what to think! I don't understand what is going on! Everything I thought I knew just exploded about an hour ago! I don't even know who you are, or what you are!" She stopped suddenly and then hesitantly, her voice barely over a whisper she asked, You're not a man are you?"

Kratos shifted a little uncomfortably but met Anna's eye, "I was once. I was born a man 4000 years ago. But...I have never died. I evolved into an angel and now I work with Cruxis, managing this world." He stopped talking and watched Anna, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Anna struggled with what he had just told her, she only understood about half. She looked at Kratos again and gasped in surprised to see that his wings were back and he was hovering above the place that he had just been sitting. "An angel…" she said, more to herself than him. He nodded and was back on the ground again, wings away. He stood across the fire looking down at her and it was clear he had come to some kind of decision.

"There are very few people on this planet that know what I just told you. There is more that I could say, but the things that I could tell you would change you forever. You will never be able to go back to the life you knew if I keep talking. It may already be too late. But more than that, the information I could give you, you can never repeat. Yuan has already tried to kill you out of annoyance. If you were known to be a threat to the operations of Cruxis you would be hunted by all that that organization has to offer. I told you I wasn't the man you thought I was. I didn't want to tell you who I really was because the responsibility of that would be too much for anyone to bear. But now the situation has been forced upon us."

Kratos stopped talking for a moment and then slowly walked closer to Anna, gauging her reaction to his approach. She did not appear to be afraid of him and so he went on, though visually agitated now. "I have been struggling with a choice these past weeks. My life does not contain any room for you. To continue seeing you would be a terrible danger for us both, but now you know what I really am." He sat beside her and Anna clutching her knees to her chest turned to him, breathlessly waiting for him to continue. When he did his voice was softer and his eyes warm.

"I want you with me Anna. You know what I am now. You don't know everything but you know enough to understand that a life with me would be dangerous and hard. We would have to lie and hide and even that might not be enough to keep you safe. But I want you to marry me. And if you do I will spend my life protecting you…protecting us."

Anna was shocked, absolutely shocked. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. She struggled to wrap her mind around everything Kratos was saying while he watched her closely. Suddenly he took her hand, "It would not be an easy life for you I know. Don't answer me yet. Think on it for a while. If you're answer is yes I will tell you more about who I am and we will begin our life together. If your answer is no I will understand completely. We will never talk of this again and after I have escorted you home you may never have to see me again. You can go back to your life."

He dropped her hand and stood suddenly, "I'm sorry Anna…to force this decision on you." He met her eyes and she had never seen them so full of emotion, but his voice was low and harsh when he said, "But I want you with me, I must ask you to choose." He turned abruptly and walked into the night. His words floated back to her, "Think on it…please."

* * *

Kratos walked without direction, heading for the darkest point on the horizon, only wanting to put distance between himself and Anna. The decision had been made, and his true feelings were out. He felt a certain measure of relief now that she knew what he was and what he wanted, but he still couldn't judge what her final reaction would be to the situation. He dreaded her rejection, but her acceptance would bring fear; fear for her safety. Her eyes had been so hard to read by that low fire! For a moment he had thought he saw surprise and disbelief, another moment and a kind of knowing had seemed to fill her. Another look and she had been closed to him and he couldn't tell what it was that she was feeling. That was when he decided to leave her and let her think without the pressure of his presence.

Kratos stopped walking. He didn't want to go too far in case she needed him. He looked to the east. "Dawn." He said to no one. "I'll give her until the morning to think things through before I go back." Kratos lay down on the soft grass and stared at the spectacle of stars above him. He didn't really see them though. His mind was elsewhere.

* * *

Anna watched Kratos' back recede into the darkness. She knew he was giving her time and space and wouldn't go too far. She wasn't afraid of Kratos and she was no longer as shocked as she had been. Everything seemed to make sense now; most of all, the old woman in the woods. Kratos had thought the old woman was just trying to scare her into giving her some money. "You were wrong Kratos," she whispered to the place where he had disappeared. "It seems you are capable of making mistakes."

Though Kratos had been clear on the many dangers surrounding any attempt to stay together, he didn't have the information that she had, and that made her choice simple. The old woman had said she would have a choice to make, between a great love, or a life of solitude. At the time Anna had feared this pronouncement; in fact the magnitude of the decision she was about to make still filled her with a quiet panic. She felt as though she were preparing to jump from some great height into an unknown darkness. Love and death or life and loneliness? What the old witch hadn't explained and what Anna knew now was, that to deny her love and turn Kratos away would be a kind of death in itself. She would never truly be alive as she was now and whenever she was with him if she went on alone. Her choice was simple and terrifying. She knew that she was welcoming death, but really couldn't see any other way. She would chose love, and life with him for as long as it was granted her.

Anna sat quite still as these thoughts raced through her and then she was up, walking around, unable to stay still. One question brought her to a stop, and she asked the darkness, "How long? How much time will I be given with him? The old woman didn't say…" Anna pondered this for a while and then brushed it aside, a few days, months, years, it didn't mater, her choice would have to be the same. And though she knew it was inevitable she couldn't quell the fear of her impending doom. Only one thing could quiet it, the excitement and joy she felt to be united with Kratos.

"When will he come back? If he were here I could fight this fear a little easier! If it were done and there was no turning back I could focus on him and what little of life will be given to us!" She peered into the darkness with no luck and kicked a nearby log in frustration. "He probably won't come back until morning…but he heard me once when I needed him before." She turned again to the area that he had walked away and took a great breath to call, "K-" she stopped. He would be angry with her for yelling like that probably…so what now? She tried again in a volume a little louder than a normal speaking voice, "Kratos!"

She waited a moment but there was no reaction, so again, a little louder, "Kratos!" Suddenly he was there, walking into the light and frowning, "You don't need to yell, I'm here."

He stopped and faced her and she froze, not sure how to go on. She looked at him standing there, tall and upright, his arms crossed in front of him and his face stern. But his eyes were anxious and watched her closely. She knew the instant that she saw him that she was making the right choice. Without realizing it she had started to cry.

Kratos saw her tears and feared what they might mean. He took a step forwards to try and comfort her, to tell her he understood why she wouldn't want to marry him, but suddenly she flew at him and threw herself into his arms. Automatically he held her close. Crushed to his chest her voice was muffled but he heard he say, "Yes". He pulled back a little to see her face. Her eyes were still glassy with tears but she was smiling and looking up at him. "I want to be with you too. I know it will be dangerous, but I want us to be together for as long as we can be." Kratos wiped away the wetness at her eyes and saw she truly did understand the danger but that she loved him anyway. He saw that she was sure.

He had no words to express his relief and happiness but leaned forwards and kissed her. Chastely at first and then deeper and deeper until she was pulling away for breath. A quick intake of air and then she was kissing him again and his hands and body felt her weight pressed against him, felt her heat and presence. His hands slipped down her back and pressed her closer to him but she was backing away and he let her go.

Anna walked over to where they had unrolled their bedding earlier and knelt upon it. She held a welcoming hand out towards Kratos. Kratos' eyes widened in surprise as he understood what she was inviting him to. He walked forward and took her hand but remained standing, "We don't need to do this Anna. We can wait and make this union properly." Anna said nothing but took her hand from his and with a look of determination began to unbuckle his sword belt.

Her boldness shocked him and as the weight of his sword fell to the ground he knelt in front of her, trying to keep himself under control. He caught her face in his hands and tilted her face up to look at him. His voice was warm and amused, "We can wait. There is no reason for us to act so quickly. I don't want you to regret anything."

Her small hands came up to cover his own. She was smiling and he saw that she was eager and sure, "I won't regret anything. I love you and I don't want to wait." She began to unbutton the bodice of her dress. In the starlight and glow from the dying fire her skin shone milky white. His restraint was lost and he was kissing her neck and shoulders, caressing her soft skin. He felt her little hands undoing his shirt and moved to help her. He wanted his skin to touch hers.

Anna lay back on the bedding and as Kratos covered her body with his own she whispered happily, "There's no turning back now." He stopped at this strange phrase and looked at her, but then she was kissing him again and touching him and he lost himself in her. In the starlight they came together and sealed their love, and their fate.

AN: Well that is the end of Chapter 13 and I hope it wasn't too graphic for some. I also hope the motivation for some of the character actions came across clearly. As always I hope to hear some reviews. It gives me motivation to write when I know people are reading!


End file.
